Él es Sharingan
by Isaya Strife
Summary: Itachi murió, o eso pensó. Ha reencarnado en un mundo diferente, una sociedad con los llamados Superheroes y en una familia amorosa, ha decidido que ser un Héroe podría ser interesante; ahora tiene que sortear la primera dificultad, su amorosa familia... es de yakuzas. Itachi pronto se dará cuenta, que está vida podría ser aún menos amable que la anterior.
1. Chapter 1

_De algún modo quería probar esta temática con este personaje xD. _

_Aquí vamos._

...

* * *

_¿Muerto?_

_No_

Itachi no estaba muerto. Estaba seguro de eso. Ya había muerto una vez.

Y se sentía muy diferente.

Empezando por el frío y el ruido que crecía a su alrededor.

¿Qué está pasando? Arrugo la cara con molestia, _demasiado frío._

— ¡Es un niño! — fue lo primero que escucho cuando el ruido lejano se hizo más fuerte repentinamente.

¿Uh?

Intento abrir los ojos, pero la luz era demasiada.

¿Dónde estoy?

—Es un niño sano, felicidades Señor. —la voz de la anciana parecía emocionada.

—Gracias, muchas gracias. —finalmente Itachi empezó a tener la sensación de ser sostenido, en un abrazó grande y fuerte.

Era momento de abrir los ojos a como diera lugar. Arrugando de nuevo la cara empezó a abrirlos con lentitud, lágrimas caían de sus ojos, pero siguió intentándolo.

— ¡Oh! Abrió los ojos. — el hombre que lo cargaba sonreía orgulloso sosteniéndolo en sus brazos. — Bienvenido.

El varón tenía los ojos y el cabello profundamente negros, le recordaba un poco a su familia.

— Jefe, ¿Cómo lo llamará?

Hasta entonces Itachi se dio cuenta que estaba en una habitación llena de hombres de aspecto feroz y cubiertos de tatuajes; sin embargo, ninguno parecía tener intenciones de atacarlos; Itachi podría jurar que algunos incluso tenían los ojos húmedos.

— Itachi.

—Ya veo. —Un hombre vestido de traje y de apariencia más refinada, resaltaba entre todos los musculosos y salvajes hombres. —supongo que realmente lo admirabas.

— ¿A quién? —uno de los musculosos pregunto con gesto confuso, a pesar de su tamaño, su rostro aún se veía un poco inmaduro.

— Hace años hubo un joven villano de nombre Itachi, tenía mucho futuro, pero era demasiado impulsivo y terminó muriendo antes de ser adulto. El Jefe era un niño, pero aún lo recuerda. —Otro hombre le respondió al joven. El mismo parecía encantado con la historia.

— ¿Qué te parece? —el "Jefe" lo miró sonriendo. Itachi tenía sentimientos complicados.

_"Me estás dando el nombre de un villano que murió trágicamente, ¿tú que crees?"_

Pero debería considerarse afortunado, aún conservaba su nombre.

Intento sonreír pero su rostro se sentí aun poco tenso.

—Creo que le gusta. —El hombre de traje sonrió.

— ¿Querido? —una voz femenina y suave los interrumpió. — quiero verlo.

—Que grosero Jefe. —se burlaron los hombres de la habitación, el "Jefe" se había puesto rojo y entro a otra habitación, donde lo esperaba una mujer de apariencia cansada.

—Es hermoso. —dijo la mujer, destacaban sus ojos rojo sangre bajo un pelo marrón. —Hola Itachi— la mujer beso su mejilla con suavidad, el calor permaneció en él haciéndolo sentir extraño.

—No ha llorado. —el "Jefe" parecía preocupado mirando a una anciana.

—No se preocupe mi Señor, no todos lloran, está perfectamente. — la anciana parecía divertida. —Dele de comer mi Señora.

La mujer obedientemente saco su pecho para acercarlo a su cara.

¿Uh?

¡¿Ah?!

Empezó a retorcerse, ¿Por qué tenía un seno en la cara? ¿Cómo va a comer de un seno?

Entonces se quedó completamente quieto.

Oh.

Finalmente entendió.

Abrió la boca y apretando los ojos empezó a beber.

¡Soy un bebe!

¡Tengo que crecer ya!

En medio de miles de pensamientos llenos de pánico y desazón. Itachi se quedó dormido en un cálido abrazo.

* * *

_4 años después._

Itachi suspiró por millonésima vez en esos cuatro años, al menos, desde que su cuerpo le permitía suspirar.

Este mundo era muy diferente, no había ninjas. El alivio fue inmenso cuando se dio cuenta que al menos existía el chakra, aunque nadie lo usara.

Por supuesto, en este momento, era demasiado débil, tan débil que sólo podía sentir lástima de sí mismo. Muchos niños habían empezado a mostrar sus _quirks, _así que muchos eran más fuertes que él. Y el sentimiento no le agradaba nada.

Su padre y madre estaban empezando a ponerse ansiosos, y él no tenía modo de calmarlos, no tenía idea de que podía hacer para despertar su _quirk_, si era que tenía alguno en primer lugar.

— ¡Joven maestro! —el llamado lo sacó de sus pensamientos, estaba sentado en el techo de la mansión, lo hacía en secreto porque todos parecían pensar que era de porcelana, y el hombre de 25 años mentales quería mostrarles quien era de porcelana realmente.

Por desgracia, sí era él.

Maniobró con dificultad, bajando del techo, su cuerpo era demasiado pequeño, demasiado lento, y ni hablar de demasiado débil; tenía un largo camino por recorrer, pero teniendo apenas cuatro años, no se sentía especialmente afanado.

— ¡Joven maestro! —reaccionó ante el hombre frente a él.

Kazu era un joven musculoso, quien había preguntado hace tiempo por el origen de su nombre, los rasgos inmaduros se habían finalmente perdido y parecía un completo adulto. Sus musculosos brazos tenían tatuajes y daban un aire de peligro que era difícil de ignorar; pero Itachi no temía. La mayoría de personas en la casa tenían esta apariencia, a excepción de Iori, quien siempre vestía un traje, pero todos era muy amables con él; hasta el punto de ser frustrantes.

—Aquí estoy. —saludó con un poco de efusividad. Había sido llevado a un doctor por su temperamento excesivamente tranquilo, pensaron que eran _lento, _no fue una experiencia agradable, así que había intentado ser un poco más expresivo, pero él tenía límites en cuanto a lo que haría. Tenía algunos compañeros de estudio haciendo cosas que aunque estuviera en peligro de muerte, no repetiría.

—El Jefe te está buscando. —Kazu parecía tener una lealtad absoluta ante su padre, y a pesar de que lo admiraba por ello, no podía dejar de pensar, que era un poco espeluznante.

—Bien, iré a verlo, gracias.

Se despidió y caminó a paso tranquilo, su cuerpo a veces seguía teniendo dificultades para mantener el equilibrio, era una suerte que en todas sus travesías rumbo al techo no se cayera y partiera la cabeza... tal vez era mejor dejar de subir allí hasta que fuera completamente capaz.

—Itachi, hijo. —el Jefé, es decir su padre, lo esperaba en la sala, su nombre era Hiroshi Fugaku. Su ojo aún sufría un tic con ese apellido. Pero, a diferencia de su anterior padre, Hiroshi era… —ven aquí, dame un abrazo, como haz crecido, ¿hacía tanto no te veía? Te amo hijo.

… diferente.

* * *

_1 año después_

Itachi tenía ahora 5 años, no se sentía muy diferente, seguía siendo débil, aún veía sus brazos algo regordetes; incluso había veces en las que no soportaba el sueño y ¡caía dormido! Estaba seguro que en esos 5 años, había sido cargado por la totalidad de personas que habitaban esa casa mientras dormía. Y el número no era pequeño.

Sin embargo, en ese tiempo, nunca se había sentido en peligro, a pesar de las apariencias de todos allí, de hecho, se sentía seguro.

Oh bueno, tan seguro como se podría sentir en esa situación.

Siendo el hijo de un líder Yakuza.

Ja. Ja.

No era difícil darse cuenta, viendo todas las personas a su alrededor y con algunas conversaciones sospechosas, que había nacido del lado incorrecto de la ley. Había tenido ese impulso de palmear su cara ante su pésima suerte. Pero viendo a su alrededor el cuidado y lealtad que había entre todos; sin mencionar el amor que derramaban sus padres por él; no se sentía particularmente desafortunado.

.

Ese día salió con tranquilidad hacía el colegió. La cantidad de amigos que tenía, era de cero. Kazu esperaba a la salida durante toda su jornada, y siempre parecía feliz por ello. El chico necesitaba una meta en su vida.

— ¡Ey! ¡Fugaku! —Itachi quería arrancarse los cabellos cada que lo llamaban así; ¿su padre de molestaría si cambiaba su apellido? Seguramente.

— ¿Sí? —miró a su compañero; el chico tenía dientes de tiburón y lo miraba sonriendo.

—En el recreo jugaremos fútbol, ¿te unes? —había algunos más a su alrededor.

—No, gracias. —igual que todos los días los rechazó. ¿Por qué seguían preguntando? Él tenía la misma duda.

—No sé por qué es tan presumido, ni siquiera tiene _quirk._

— Silencio, si nos escucha estaremos en problemas.

_Los estoy escuchando._

Itachi quería suspirar, pero su maestra decía que no podía suspirar como si supiera lo que era ser un adulto. Que broma. Y el resto de los mocosos, lo miraban como si fuera un presumido.

Por supuesto, estar en la escuela era útil, no conocía la escritura de este mundo, y al parecer los números servían para algo más que sumas y restas. Era interesante, y aprendía con dedicación todo ello.

Estaba determinado a saber tanto como pudiera, la sed de conocimiento era algo que no había cambiado, en una vida o en otra.

Entonces fue lanzado de su silla con una fuerza inmensa; cuando cayó al suelo, pudo escuchar los gritos a su alrededor y lo niños llorando; arrugó la cara cuando vio que algo que no tenía apariencia humana entro al salón de clases y se reía de una forma ridícula.

—Te esperare aquí ¡Endeavor!

Había escuchado ese nombre en repetidas ocasiones, era un Héroe, el mejor de hecho. Y la cantidad de villanos que lo odiaban no era una broma. Rodó los ojos por verse involucrado en esa tontería, algunos villanos simplemente eran tontos. Sin embargo, aceptó apretando los labios, era muy peligroso, y todos allí eran demasiado débiles para defenderse.

¡Tenía se volverse más fuerte! Juró con intensidad, tan fuerte, que nadie nunca se atrevería a usarlo como rehén.

.

El resultado de todo fue… patético.

Endeavor lo había vencido de un sólo golpe o bueno, una sola llama, si ese villano tenía algo de inteligencia y dignidad, cuando saliera de la cárcel, debería correr en dirección contrario del Héroe, pero intuía que el villano no era muy brillante.

La policía estaba allí cuidando a los niños y la maestra, mientras los padres preocupados iban llegando. La mayoría de los niños eran hijo de Yakuzas, así que el ambiente era algo tenso y un poco divertido si le preguntaban.

— ¿Se supone que tenemos que cuidar a los Yakuzas? —escucho una conversación entre los policías. —Nos dan tantos problemas y tenemos que estar aquí ayudándolos.

—Deberían dejar que algún villano los acabara, nos harían un favor.

Itachi era tranquilo, bastante tranquilo la mayoría del tiempo; pero no pudo evitar sentirse irritado; desear semejante cosa a unos niños, ¿Qué clase de policía eran ellos? ¿Se suponía que eran quienes cuidaban de los ciudadanos? No parecían muy confiables.

— ¿No tienen trabajo que hacer? —una voz vino desde atrás de Itachi alertando a los hombres.

— ¿Oh? Sí, nos vamos. —ambos miraron hacía la voz y luego a Itachi, no parecían en absoluto arrepentidos, incluso dedicaron una sonrisa burlona en su dirección.

_Sólo esperen a que crezca, no me importaría tener unas palabras con ustedes en ese momento._

—Deberías pensar en algo más productivo. — se sobresaltó y giró hacia la voz. Un héroe, parecía, tenía ropa negra y unas cintas de tela rodeando su cuello, donde descansaban unos lentes con barras, con lo que no tenía idea de cómo veía con ellos, ahora mirándolo de cerca Itachi se dio cuenta de que ¡era demasiado joven! Probablemente tenía 15 años ¿tal vez? Al parecer aun estaba estudiando.

— ¿Disculpe? —fingió ignorancia.

—Aceptaré tu juego, pero no lo haré si vuelve a ocurrir. —El hombre era demasiado agudo y desconfiado.

Sería un excelente Héroe.

— ¿Ser héroe es difícil? — cambió el tema con una sonrisa.

—Sí, especialmente cuando no lo agradecen. —Itachi sintió su sonrisa congelarse. _Que hombre tan tenso_, se quejó. Era mejor una retirada.

—Entonces muchas gracias Héroe, debería ir con mi familia. — siguió fingiendo inocencia, sin embargo, su sonrisa se perdió cuando sintió sus ojos doler.

— ¿Qué pasa? —El hombre se acercó de inmediato percibiendo su cambio.

Itachi sentía el dolor volverse más fuerte y no escucho las palabras del hombre. De repente fue levantado del suelo cuando el joven lo cargo. Al retirar las manos de sus ojos vio la sangre en ellas. ¿Uh?

— ¿Fuiste herido? — El chico caminaba a paso rápido en busca de un paramédico mientras lo miraba con seriedad.

—No.

Itachi sabía que ocurría, pero aún no salía del estupor. Sus cejas se fruncieron tanto que su infantil rostro daba un aire adulto.

Era el Sharingan.

¡¿Cómo era posible?!

* * *

...

_Espero haya sido interesante, siendo honesta no tengo mucho idea de para donde va esto xD, tengo algunas ideas pero siguen siendo vagas, no suelo ser de las que empieza una historia así sin pies ni cabeza ya que se puede volver un dolor, pero por una vez, quisiera intentarlo xD  
_

_¡Nos vemos!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Aquí la segunda parte, la verdad no recuerdo mucho sobre Naruto, y aunque suelo investigar hay detalles que se me escapan, lo siento por eso ( ._.) (._. )_

_Escribir en vacaciones es toda una dicha xD_

* * *

...

* * *

Itachi se había desmayado.

Estaba siendo cargado por el joven aprendiz de héroe y simplemente su cuerpo cedió.

Para cuando empezó a despertar de nuevo, las sensaciones volvieron a él.

Estaba acostado. La luz tenue no lastimó sus ojos al abrirlos.

— ¡Hijo! —Su madre estaba sobre él abrazándolo con alivio. —Tenemos una buena noticia. —la gran sonrisa en su rostro hizo que Itachi recordaba brevemente a Mikoto. No, no eran iguales físicamente, pero tenía ese aire materno característico que arrugaba el corazón.

— ¿Cuál? —preguntó interesado mientras se sentaba, el dolor en sus ojos había disminuido, pero aún sentía ese ligero escozor.

Recordaba completamente la sensación del sharingan como si estuviera gravada en sus huesos.

—Tu _quirk _finalmente despertó, estamos tan aliviados. — Hiroshi Fugaku entró a la habitación y lo abrazó con su acostumbrada efusividad. —Era obvio que sería uno de tipo ocular. —se jactaba el hombre.

Ocular, eh. De algún modo sintió que haber nacido en esa familia era casi el destino. Hiroshi Fugaku, su padre, y Nadeshiko Fugaku, su madre… eran primos paternos.

Ambos tenían _quirks _oculares, Hiroshi tenía una visión de rayos X, y su madre visión térmica. Su historia familiar se había basado por algunas generaciones en este tipo de variación_. _

Pero, ¿cómo terminó obteniendo el sharingan?

Su frente se arrugó e intentó activarlo, pero esto sólo derivó en un fuerte dolor detrás de los ojos.

Tal vez, ¿no era realmente el sharingan? Después de todo, esta no era la familia Uchiha, él mismo no era del todo Itachi Uchiha.

¿Qué eran sus ojos entonces?

— ¿Hijo?

Salió de su ensoñación y vio a sus preocupados padres.

— Lo siento, aún me duelen los ojos. —forzó la sonrisa. El dolor era algo superficial para él, pero no podía dejar de lado que su actual cuerpo no soportaría mucha presión, si lo ignoraba terminaría enfermando.

—Itachi Fugaku. —El doctor, con arrugas en el rostro y más cabello blanco que negro entró y se sentó frente a él. —despertaste tu _quirk _un poco tarde, parece que tu cuerpo recibió un impacto por ello, es extraño, no había conocido un caso donde el _quirk_ afectara negativamente al usurario por su sola existencia, quizá por el mal uso, pero esto... muy interesante. —El médico divagó por algunos momentos más sobre lo peculiar de su situación. —Lo tendremos unos días más en observación, a pesar de todo, parece que su cuerpo se está adaptando. — habló con sus padres.

—Muchas gracias. —Nadeshiko sonrió y se inclinó en agradecimiento.

—No se preocupe es mi trabajo. —el hombre sonrió. _No te vayas, todavía me duele._ Pensó con pesar. Entonces el anciano lo miró a él. —Te daremos algo para el malestar.

—Gracias.

* * *

Llevaba una semana en el hospital, cuando llegó una visita inesperada.

—Señor héroe. —sonrió en saludo. Sus sonrisas aún se sentían tensas.

—No soy un héroe aún. —el chico ya sin lentes y el pelo recogido en una coleta, se veían todavía más joven. —y no soy un señor, tengo 16.

— ¿Niño entonces?

— Cállate.

Itachi sonrió esta vez con sinceridad, de algún modo de sentía identificado con el joven frente a él. Taciturno, amargado y analítico.

Bueno a esa edad ya era un fugitivo odiado por su hermano y parte de una banda criminal. Efectivamente, no eran del todo iguales.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó sacando una fruta de su bolso, entonces procedió a pelarla.

Itachi levantó la ceja extrañado.

—Cada que intento usar mi _quirk _siento dolor, así que empeoro cada tanto.

— ¿Dolor? —El chico partió un pedazo y se lo metió a su propia boca, Itachi finalmente se rio, había traído fruta para comerla frente a él. Que joven más curioso. —Si duele, ¿no significa que lo estas usando mal?

— ¿Cómo puedo usar mal mis ojos? ¿No son para ver? — Levantó sus cejas.

—No lo sé, es tu _quirk,_ averígualo. —Itachi hizo una mueca irritada antes las palabras. — Ahora di "ah".

Cuando lo miró vio un pequeño palillo con un trozo de fruta cerca de su rostro. ¿Se lo iba a dar en la boca? ¿Me veo como un maldito niño?

…Ah. Joder.

—Puedo comer sólo. —se negó rotundamente.

—Abre la boca, se siente como si estuviera alimentando una mascota.

Sintió una vena en su frente hincharse.

No, no eran para nada iguales.

—No.

—Abre.

—No.

—Dije que abras, ¿Cómo es que eres tan terco para un mocoso que aun moja la cama?

—No mojo la cama.

—Lo que sea, abre la boca, mocoso.

Rindiéndose ante una persona más grande y fuerte que él, aceptó ser alimentado.

—Sí. —El chico asentía con la cabeza. —Como una mascota. Eres muy obediente.

Lo iba a, jodidamente, matar.

* * *

—El chico Aizawa ¿se fue? —Su padre entró a la habitación.

—Sí, hace un rato. —Itachi suspiró, Aizawa Shota iba a visitarlo cada día desde hacía una semana. No estaba muy seguro de cómo reaccionar a ello.

No entendía por qué lo hacía en primer lugar.

—Parece un buen chico, pero no deberías acercarte mucho. —la sonrisa de su padre era preocupada.

Por supuesto los Yakuza no estarían muy felices de que su familia se relacionara con héroes. Adultos o no.

—Lo entiendo, padre. —después de salir del hospital, era seguro que no volverían a verse. Aunque su padre no había realmente explicado nada sobre su vida, decidió no hacerse el ignorante en ello y simplemente aceptarlo.

Pudo verlo suspirar aliviado.

—Lo siento.

—No importa. —le sonrió intentando calmarlo, no importaba mucho a su parecer. —pero papá. —Arrugó las cejas y decidió que este era el mejor momento para decir algo así o al menos a hacer el intento sin ser reprendido e incluso golpeado a modo de castigo.

— ¿Sí? —Hiroshi se sentó a su lado sonriente.

—Me gustaría ser un héroe.

* * *

— ¿Tu padre está enojado? — Aizawa se sentó al lado de su camilla y cerró los ojos descansando. —Bueno, creo que le diste una gran sorpresa. —el joven sonrió divertido. —Debe estar pensando que falló en criarte.

—Supongo que sería mejor dejarlo de lado por ahora. —el héroe no respondió a eso y lo observaba con seriedad.

—Niño, ¿Cuántos años tienes? —se empezó a alar los vellos de su cara mientras le lanzaba una mirada pensativa.

— Cinco. —sonrió inocente.

—Podrías haberme engañado. —Aizawa levantó su ceja. —No tengo el poder para ayudarte, hace poco conseguí mi licencia provisional de Héroe, algunos de los adultos ni siquiera me toman en serio del todo.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que lo harán dentro de poco. —Itachi asintió con seriedad.

—Sí, —Aizawa lo miro de nuevo con intensidad. —también tengo un presentimiento.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada.

* * *

Finalmente llegó el día de salir del hospital, había terminado por evitar el uso de su _quirk, _como bien había dicho el chico Aizawa si representaba para él una molestia física, podría significar que estaba abordando su don de la forma equivocada.

Pero, ¿Cuál era la forma correcta?

Arrugo la cara pensando.

Si no era el Sharingan como lo recordaba, entonces no debía activarse igual. Sí, eso podría ser algo, después de todo él seguía intentado manejarlo con chakra, hablando de chakra… no, pensaría en eso luego.

Sí no era necesario el chakra, ¿cómo se activaba?

¿Cómo usaban las personas los _quirks_? ¿Había algo especial de lo que se había perdido?

Bien. Era hora de pedir ayuda.

No era buena idea acercarse a su padre, contrario a lo que pensó, cuando el hombre se enojó no se llenó de furia o incluso de decepción hacía él. El hombre sólo se sentaba en un rincón en estado depresivo como un niño castigado. Era un poco divertido.

— ¿Mamá? —llamó al entrar a la cocina.

Cómo Yakuzas, habían muchos subordinados que les servían, la cocina misma estaba llena de sirvientes que se inclinaron para saludarlo, sin embargo, su madre insistía en hacer la comida para ellos. Las cocineras la miraban casi con lágrimas, debían sentirse bastante decepcionadas de que no fueran tomadas en cuenta.

— ¿Qué pasa cariño? —Nadeshiko, era una mujer muy bella y bastante gentil.

— ¿Cómo usas tu _quirk_? — la miró y preguntó curioso. Ella se detuvo y lo miro extrañada.

—Bueno, no estoy segura, el _quirk _es una parte de uno, es simplemente como usar otro brazo u otra pierna. Es natural. —Itachi arrugó la ceja.

¿Natural?

¿Cómo una extremidad?

No alcanzaba a imaginarlo del todo. El Sharingan incluso en su mejor momento, representaba un gasto de Chakra, un _quirk, ¿_No era igual y requeriría un coste?

No. No. Tenía que dejar de pensar en su _quirk _cómo un Sharingan, era hora de pensar en ello como algo completamente diferente.

Suspiró. Por primera vez los recuerdo de su vida anterior, terminaron siendo una barrera.

— ¿Cariño?

Oh, todavía estaba en la cocina.

—Gracias mamá, seguiré intentándolo. —sonrió queriendo salir.

— ¿Dónde está mi beso? —La mujer se agachó y puso su mejilla para recibirlo.

Itachi era un hombre adulto en su interior. Eso se decía a sí mismo la mayoría del tiempo. Pero cuando miraba a la mujer, su corazón picaba. Por muy adulto que se hubiera sentido cuando dejó la Aldea de la hoja esa fatídica noche, no seguía siendo más que un mocoso que había decido acabar con todos por intentar asegurar un mejor futuro para un hermano aún más pequeño que él.

A veces, cuando miraba el rostro de Nadeshiko, se preguntaba si también vería su rostro pálido cubierto de sangre, sus ojos opacos sin vida. Se preguntaba, si en esta vida, también sería su culpa.

—Bien mamá. —besó la mejilla de forma sonora como sabía que le gustaba. Cómo sabía que todos esperaban de un niño.

— Te amo cariño. —repitió ella acuclillada a su altura y mirándolo a los ojos como si fueran iguales.

—Yo también mamá.

—Ahora ve y díselo a tu padre, no tiene idea de cómo más llamar tu atención. —la mujer se rió.

—Bien. —era hora de terminar con ello; salió sintiendo sus hombro tensos, camino hacía el alma en pena que se encontraba aún en el rincón de su oficina. — ¿Papá?

— ¿Sí? —Hiroshi se volteó y lo miró con seriedad. Itachi abrió la boca e intento decir las mismas palabras, pero se encontró incapaz de hacerlo. La figura paterna para él, era un tema delicado. Un hombre que esperó de él más de lo que podía ofrecer, era algo que no quería repetir.

Cuando presto atención al hombre frente a él se sorprendió al notar que parecía más depresivo todavía, casi podía jurar que el rincón era aún más oscuro. Arrugó su frente un poco irritado.

—Bien, bien, te amo. —medio escupió entre los diente. No quería imaginar la curiosa vista que debería ser un niño de cinco años con esa expresión. —deja el rincón por favor, el castigo se levanta. —se burló a lo último.

Como si pasara por él una corriente eléctrica, Hiroshi lo había levantado rápidamente y lo abrazaba como a un oso de peluche.

—Por primera vez lo dijiste, sólo por eso te perdonare. —lo estaba meneando de un lado al otro. Su infantil cuerpo no soportaría eso.

—Deja de moverte, por favor, mi salud peligra.

—Lo haré, lo haré. —el hombre se sentó con él en sus piernas.

Eso no era mejor. Absolutamente, nada mejor. _Vuelve a balancearme por favor._

—Debemos hablar. —Itachi no quería comportarse como un adulto, aunque internamente lo fuera, no quería responsabilidades que no debía tener aún. Sería agradable una infancia medianamente normal.

—Así es Itachi, debemos hacerlo.

Su espalda se enderezó ante el tono. Lo había escuchado muchas veces en el pasado, no en esta vida claro, pero estaba seguro que antecedía lo mismo.

Una mala noticia, o incluso una decisión en la que no tendría voz ni voto. Quiso reírse aunque no sentía que fuera gracioso, su suerte debía ser realmente mala.

— ¿Sobre qué? —tanteó el terreno, sin voltearse a mirar a su padre.

—Ya lo debes saber Itachi, eres listo. — La voz del hombre también era seria.

No debía olvidar ni por un momento que Hiroshi Fugaku era un Yakuza. Sí, al lado de los villanos, parecían patéticos, pero seguía siendo una sociedad cerrada, cruel, difícil y con sus propias reglas. Tenía experiencia en eso, claro. Por supuesto, su padre no tenía el puesto que tenía por ser un corazón bondadoso. Y aunque no dudara de su amor por él, había cosas que no escapaban de su experiencia.

La sed de sangre, por ejemplo, una que manaba en grandes olas del hombre tras él.

Una que mantenía oculta la mayor parte del tiempo. Excepto cuando cumplía sus deberes como Líder.

— ¿Es imposible? —ser un héroe, era un deseo vago, incluso un poco superficial. No era como un sueño que quisiera cumplir a toda costa. Simplemente quería ser parte de esta sociedad. Preferiblemente del lado correcto. Supuso que sería imposible en esta vida, también.

Bueno.

Estaba acostumbrado.

—Te lo explicaré cuando seas mayor. —una palmada consoladora en su cabeza.

—Bien, estaré esperando.

La sed de sangre debería disminuir después de esto, pero siguió. Incluso se incrementó un poco.

_¿Uh?_

Itachi arrugó profundamente sus cejas.

— ¿papá?

—Silencio.

* * *

...

* * *

_Bueno, ya saben, la mafia no es una lugar de cuento de Hadas, y aunque el nuevo padre de Itachi, lo quiera, no deja de ser quien es._

_¿Qué pasa con el chakra? Luego lo veremos xD cómo voy haciendo todo sobre la marcha tengo que afinar detalles, de hecho es posible que termine modificando un poco el canón, no mucho, pero tal vez sea necesario. Lo siento por eso también._

_¿Aizawa dandole de comer? ¿Aizawa siempre fue tan amable? jajajajaja. Nah, para nada._

_Raven Mordrake preguntó si Itachi era mayor a la clase A. Y así es, 4 años mayor de hecho. ¿Déjà vu?_

_Cómo posdata debo decir que soy bastante vainilla, de hecho suelo escribir romance :v, intento hacer esta un poco más serio, pero creo que mi escritura aún es demasiado ligera, espero ir mejorando eso._

_Gracias a los que comentaron :')_

_Como dijo Hector, seguiré vomitando palabras, espero tengan sentido._


	3. Chapter 3

_Aquí la tercera parte...  
Siempre he considerado a Itachi una persona seria, quizá demasiado, pero me gustaría pensar que tiene pensamientos tontos de vez en cuando como cualquier persona. (._.)  
Lo sufrí con Itachi y Neji no tiene nombre :')_

* * *

...

* * *

El tono llamó su atención. Era frío, casi cruel.

Y no iba dirigido a él, finalmente se dio cuenta.

Itachi había sufrido todo ese tiempo por su débil cuerpo. Este no tenía la constitución ni la facilidad para entrenarse como el de un ninja. Evidentemente los humanos de este mundo, al menos los que no tenían _quiks _agresivos, eran débiles en su infancia, algunos incluso toda su vida.

Ser débil no era una costumbre para él, pero era una que estaba decidido a erradicar.

Con sus cejas aún apretadas, intento evaluar su alrededor.

Podía sentir la tensión de su padre tras él, fue entonces que pudo identificarlo, por su cercanía a Hiroshi se había perdido otra fuerte intención agresiva. Venía desde fuera de la casa.

—Busca a tu madre y escóndete. —Hiroshi se levantó en silencio y buscó un arma en el cajón sin mirarlo.

Por un momento, tuvo curiosidad, sobre como su padre se había dado cuenta de la otra presencia, pero era una pregunta que aún no podía hacer. Trotó de nuevo en dirección a la cocina, su madre lo encontró incluso antes de llegar allí, lo cargó en sus brazos y corrió buscando refugio. A su alrededor podía ver a los subordinados corriendo de lado a lado, todos con feroces expresiones y armas en mano.

—Aquí estaremos a salvo. —Nadeshiko entró en una especie de sótano muy pequeño bajo la mesa de la cocina, apenas lo suficiente para que ambos se acurrucaran lado a lado.

Después de eso fue nulo lo que pudo ver, pero claro, lo mismo no aplicaba para para lo que escuchaban. Los gritos de rabia llenaron el pequeño hueco en el que estaban metidos, su madre se sentía tensa a su lado. La familia Fugaku pertenecía a la mafia prácticamente desde sus inicios, era obvio que en todas las familias había diferentes personalidades, eso incluía a las personas bondadosas. Al inició consideró que debía ser difícil ser así en este tipo de ambiente, pero su madre se veía feliz, bastante, de hecho.

Mirando de reojo la sombra que era su madre, se preguntó que secretos propios guardaba esa mujer.

La trifulca afuera empezó a disminuir casi 4 horas después. El olor a pólvora, sangre y hollín estaba empezando a sofocarlos para cuando su padre abrió la pequeña puerta sobre ellos. Estaba cubierto de sangre, sus ojos un poco salvajes evaluando si tenían heridas.

En momentos así Itachi tenía serias dificultades para reaccionar, su sentido común no parecía del todo acorde a este mundo, los niños ninjas eran mucho más duros mentalmente que los que conocía allí; no dejaban de ser niños, claro estaba, pero este lugar ponía todo su entendimiento de cabeza.

¿Cómo debía reaccionar? ¿Llorar? ¿Shock?

Muy pronto se dio cuenta que ya no tenía forma de hacer nada. Su duda había demorado a lo sumo dos segundo, pero su padre lo miraba fijamente, si reaccionara ahora, sería sospechoso.

Mejor jugar al inocente.

—Estas muy rojo, papá. — ladeó la cabeza como si no entendiera que pasaba.

Hiroshi rápidamente volvió a su papel de padre cuando empezó a buscar en sus bolsillos claramente avergonzado.

—Jefe, aquí. — Iori, extendió un pañuelo.

—Gracias, gracias. —Hiroshi tenía la costumbre de repetir sus palabras cuando se sentía nervioso o exaltado. Se limpiaba rápidamente el rostro. — ¿Mejor? —miró con expectación a Itachi.

_No, de hecho no. _

—Debes bañarte papá. —Iori estaba ayudándolo a salir, mientras Hiroshi sacaba a su madre, ambos con los pies entumecidos por mantener esa posición.

—Eso haré.

Cuando finalmente todo se calmó del todo, Itachi revisó el alrededor.

Era una pérdida casi total, gran parte de la casa estaba destruida, algunas partes aún tenían pequeñas llamas que estaban siendo sofocadas por los demás subordinados. Pensó que Hiroshi debería estar enojado, pero cuando vio que el único lugar que estaba un poco mejor fue la cocina, se dio cuenta, que para él sólo importaban ellos.

Ese sentimiento cálido lo invadió de nuevo.

Oh, amor, empalagoso amor.

* * *

Hiroshi, decretó que ni su madre ni él podrían salir de la casa hasta nueva orden, y por los comentarios de su madre, esta nueva orden sería de al menos un año.

_Ey, ey, soy un niño ¿recuerdas? Se supone que tengo que hacer amigos y cosas así. _

Nada que hacer, sólo saldrían las personas bajo el cargo de su padre. Era una orden.

Hicieron unas habitaciones temporales al lado de la zona de la cocina, que era la única área relativamente conservada y estable. Y rápidamente iniciaron la reconstrucción.

Esa noche se acostó en una pequeña cama donde dormiría hasta tener todo de nuevo. Afortunadamente no tenía nada realmente importante, lo de mayor valor para él, estaba en su cabeza.

Bueno, no importaba mucho el encierro, se dedicaría este año a fortalecer aún más su cuerpo…

Uh, su cuerpo. Se pasó la mano por la cara con desgano.

Había ido entrenando de acuerdo a sus memorias, pero parecía que este cuerpo era demasiado… débil, no tenía los resultados esperados, sus brazos seguían considerablemente regordetes, sus mejillas… ni hablar de eso, pasaban tanto tiempo siendo pellizcadas que siempre le dolían.

Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y cerró los ojos, intentó sentir el chakra en su interior, fue después de varios minutos que finalmente pudo sentirlo, pero era tenue, demasiado, casi como una llama a punto de desaparecer.

Su frente se arrugó con irritación, si tuviera el Sharingan podría intentar ver qué pasaba con su chakra o como se portaba en este lugar, pero como no lo tenía sólo podía hacer suposiciones.

Era posible que su cuerpo no produjera suficiente chakra. Ya fuera por su propia falta de talento o porque los humanos de este lugar no estuvieran adaptados para producirlo y aprovecharlo en cuyo caso podría entrenar su cuerpo, pero si era lo primero tendría un gran problema.

Esperaba de todo corazón que fuera la segunda opción.

_Vamos, ayúdame un poco acá, ¿quieres? Quien sea que escuche._

Suspiró de nuevo, tendría que doblar su entrenamiento.

* * *

_Un año después. _

Un Itachi de seis años se sintió aliviado cuando la grasa empezó a desaparecer de sus extremidades, aún había, claro, pero estaba dejando un poco atrás su pasado como un "_repollito"._

Tenía nauseas de sólo recordar el apodo puesto por las mujeres a cargo del aseo. ¿Se suponía que tenía que sentirse halagado?

Allí en su habitación hizo la mayor cantidad de movimientos que podía a su máxima velocidad, tardo casi una hora en completarlos todos, y algunos de los más amplios necesitaban otro lugar para su práctica, sin embargo su frente seguía arrugada, aunque había entrenado su fuerza, su velocidad seguía siendo baja para su gusto.

Suspiró y sintió una nueva cantidad de respeto por las personas que lograban grandes cosas, aun careciendo de talento. Sí, los llamados "genios" se esforzaban, él lo había hecho hasta sangrar, pero a la larga los resultados eran claros, el esfuerzo valía la pena. Por el contrario, las personas 'normales', tenía que hacer un esfuerzo bestial para a duras penas llegar a un punto de partida igual a los genios. Muchos después de un entrenamiento sin resultados se rendirían. La perseverancia y la persistencia, debían ser llamadas también: talentos.

—Cariño. —su madre tocó la puerta sacándolo de sus pensamiento.

— ¿Si mamá? —abrió la puerta y la miró interesado.

—Hoy finaliza el encierro, debes haberte aburrido mucho. Salgamos un rato, ¿bien? —No, realmente no estaba aburrido, pero no iba a quitarle la sonrisa a su madre, claro que no.

—Bien.

Entrenaría de nuevo cuando volviera.

* * *

—Pero mira que ha traído el viento. —Aizawa estaba frente a él, el chico taciturno no había cambiado mucho, quizá estaba algo más alto y la cantidad de vello en su rostro también se había incrementado un poco, pero su apariencia general seguía siendo la misma.

Descuidada.

—Un vagabundo se preocupa más por su imagen. —Itachi sacudió la cabeza.

—Las mascotas no hablan.

_Sólo espera a que crezca. _Dio una sonrisa llena de dientes y de amenazas. Aizawa parecía entenderlo porque de hecho le devolvió una sonrisa burlona.

¿Qué tan desconfiado debe ser uno para dudar de un niño?

Que chico más raro.

Su madre sonreía desde un lado, a diferencia de su padre no parecía importarle si su 'amigo' era un héroe o no. Y pensaba que las palabras dirigidas del uno al otro, sólo eran chistes.

Pero en serio, el chico debía tener ya 17 años y él tenía 6, ¿Quién creería que eran amigos?

Al parecer el sentido común de su madre, no era mejor que el suyo.

—Escuché lo que paso en tu casa, me alegra que estés bien.

Itachi lo miró esperando algo de burla, pero el joven parecía hablar en serio.

—Gracias.

—Bien, tal vez nos veamos por ahí.

Cuando Aizawa se perdió de su vista su madre le sonreía.

—Parece que es un buen amigo. —Hizo una mueca molesta.

—No es mi amigo. —negó de inmediato, pero su madre sólo parecía divertida.

—Claro, cuando crezcas lo entenderás.

Itachi sintió que le iba a dar un ataque si no crecía rápido.

* * *

Esa noche de nuevo en su habitación, se sentó a meditar. Su chakra era demasiado pobre, por ahora lo único que podía hacer era incrementar su control de él, siempre había sido relativamente bueno en ello, afortunadamente era algo que sólo crecía con el entrenamiento, así, la escases de talento de su nuevo cuerpo no le impedía desarrollarse.

Estaba allí sentado con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados, vaciando su mente de problemas y pensamientos. Inhalo profundamente y exhalo despacio. Se sintió como en una nube, flotando. A veces, recuerdos brillaban a su conciencia, pero estos no eran los recuerdos usuales que siempre lo invadían, eran esos que entre tantos pensamientos diarios se perdían. Memorias que la mayoría del tiempo, no recordaba que existían.

Como cuando uno comía un plato y de repente un recuerdo lejano de cuando uno apenas caminaba le decía que hacía mucho, lo había probado, y sólo hasta ese momento lo recordaba.

Era una sensación interesante.

Finalmente entre todos esos flash de recuerdo, uno importante, o bueno, importante en este momento, un peinado ridículo y ropa verde. Fue tanta la sorpresa que salió de su meditación de golpe y casi se cae de la cama.

—Eso es. —susurró aun mareado por el susto de casi caer. —pesas.

Podría considerarse algo básico, pero Itachi nunca se había visto en la necesidad de implementar este método, después de todo, a la larga el chakra podía darle la ventaja corporal que necesitaba en casos de emergencia y su propia capacidad física no era poca, todo lo contrario, así que aunque había visto el método, había sido guardado en su cabeza como algo inútil para él.

No tan inútil, evidentemente.

* * *

Cuando volvió a la escuela, los niños a su alrededor lo miraron como un bicho raro. Había desaparecido por un año y regresaba como si nada, debería ir un año atrás, ¿no?

Obviamente no era así, su padre había contratado un tutor privado; sacudió la cabeza exasperado ante el recuerdo. Porque claro, estaban en un encierro casi total y su padre decidió que no podía por nada del mundo descuidar su estudio. Que curiosas prioridades.

¿No era peligroso dejar ingresar a un extraño en un momento de debilidad?

¡Por supuesto!

Pero el tutor era completamente requisado antes de entrar a la casa, junto a todos los objetos que entrara; y por la forma extraña en que caminaba cuando entraba todos los días a la sala, se preguntaba ¿qué tan a fondo iba esa inspección? Infortunadamente no podía burlarse en voz alta, no eran chistes para que hiciera un niño de seis años… pero que tentación más grande.

Por otro lado, incluso si el maestro quería atacarlo con las manos desnudas, durante las clases había un Iori, con su usual traje hecho a la medida, sentado al su lado… limpiándose las uñas con un cuchillo de 30 centímetros. Si eso no era advertencia suficiente, no sabía que lo sería.

—Bienvenido de vuelta, Fugaku.

La profesora le sonrió con calidez. Calidez falsa, la reconocía. Nadie podría engañarlo con una actuación que sólo se tragarían los niños.

Su mentón estaba apoyado en su mano con pereza, pero cuando vió la expresión de la mujer sonrió con malicia.

Los adultos a su alrededor se quejaban de que era un niño demasiado tranquilo, parecían incluso preocupados; ahora, mirando a la profesora dar clase lanzando disimuladas miradas irritadas a los niños, decidió que era hora de ser un poco travieso.

* * *

...

* * *

_Bueno, Itachi nada que crece :v _

_Quiero solucionar algunos problemas antes de eso, después de todo, crecer conlleva otras cosas. No, mi idea no es quedarme eternamente con un Itachi chibi xD  
¿Itachi tiene un quirk, un sharingan, alguna cosa rara? después lo veremos_

_No, la historia no esta estancada, ella esta avanzando, quizá lentamente porque necesito que pasen ciertas cosas, pero va hacía algún lado. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Aquí la cuarta parte...  
Aun estoy confundida con la edad de All Might xD  
Decidí ver de nuevo el anime, mi intención era releer el manga que es más rápido, pero termine viendo el anime con mi hermano xD cosas de la vida.  
Cómo ví el anime viendo al nieto de su maestra y al amigo de ella y d__e acuerdo a mis cuentas chuecas All Might debe estar finalizando los 40 o empezando los 50. _

_Así que cuando Itachi esta niño, por supuesto que Toshinori esta como héroe, sin embargo, no se cuanto tiempo lleva siendo el héroe #1. Dado que en capítulos pasado dije que era Endeavor, tomemos que All Might aún esté en EEUU... :v o cuadra o lo hago cuadrar xD sorry._

* * *

...

* * *

Itachi pasó la noche pensando de donde sacar sus pesas, necesitaba empezar de a poco, un peso que fuera posible para el cargar permanentemente o la mayor parte del día.

Tomó algunos libros que había ido recolectando en los pocos años que llevaba caminando y empezó a leer. Para su fortuna la escritura no distaba mucho de la que conocía, había diferencias, por supuesto, pero eran unas que solventó con el paso del tiempo. Era cuestión de seguir aprendiendo.

Repasó las composiciones de los metales existentes, hasta el momento parecía completamente igual, pero preferiría tener unas muestras en sus manos para comprobar el peso y consistencia.

Durante el año había mirado los cubiertos de la casa, los cuchillos seguían siendo un problema, la primera vez que había tomado uno para probarlo había sido descubierto.

Ahora tenía una prohibición en la cocina.

Se apretó el puente de la nariz en un gesto que había empezado a imitar, sin ser consciente, de su padre. Ser un niño era terrible.

Sin embargo, había llegado a una solución. Hacía casi 3 meses había escuchado una conversación entre dos subordinados hablando de un cargamento de plomo, no había prestado mucha atención, pero sería útil. El plomo era pesado. Muy pesado. Por ende, no ocuparían mucho espació y sería fácil de ocultar, pero, la carga eran posiblemente pedazos de tamaño considerable y él no tenía la capacidad ni los contactos para forjar unos brazaletes y tobilleras.

Así que tomó una decisión estúpida.

Pedir ayuda a su padre.

.

— ¿Por qué necesitas eso? —Hiroshi Fugaku lo había sentado en sus pies antes de poder hablar.

Itachi sólo pudo encomendar su incomodidad a los espíritus y dejarlo pasar, cuando creciera podría sentar a su lado como las personas normales.

—Quiero intentarlo. Si me acostumbro seré más fuerte. — habló con seguridad, no podía empezar a dar detalles, con su edad ya era bastante raro lo que estaba diciendo, al menos como entendía de acuerdo a su entorno y siendo severamente honesto, los niños de este mundo eran bastante estúpidos.

—Entiendo. —Hiroshi se acarició el mentón pensando, entonces asintió y le sonrió— Mi hijo sí que es inteligente. —Se rió de buena gana.

—Gracias papá.

— ¿Qué peso quieres? —preguntó ahora el hombre.

—Las de los brazos de dos kilos y las piernas de tres. —Cuando vió la sonrisa de su padre congelarse se dio cuenta que no era una buena idea. Itachi pesaba 20 kilos y estaba planeando cargar la mitad de su peso.

—Empecemos con un kilo cada uno, ¿bien? —Casi podía ver el tic en el ojo de su padre.

—Bien. —sonrió inocente.

Eso estuvo cerca.

.

Aizawa Shota miraba la hoja que _Identity _le había dado hacía un año.

Cuando alimento al mocoso Fugaku había tomado su ADN. EL niño era demasiado agudo, aunque intentara ocultarlo, sus palabras, sus gestos, no eran para nada los de un niño de su edad, por supuesto era evidente el esfuerzo que hacía para ocultar las cosas.

Tal vez sólo estaba siendo paranoico, sentía que había algo extraño con él, más allá, incluso que su actitud, muy seguramente estaba pensando de más, pero se sintió en la necesidad de comprobarlo, si era un villano suplantando al niño, era mejor saberlo lo más pronto posible, sin embargo los datos dados por el héroe fueron normales.

Nombre: Itachi Fugaku (Dato que Aizawa había proporcionado)

Género: Niño

Edad: 5 años

Altura: 109 cm

Peso: 19kg

Cabello: negro

Ojos: rojos

Piel: trigueña

Según eso, el niño era lo que aparentaba ser, un niño, sin embargo, dependiendo del _quirk _ellos podrían modificar eso también.

Por ahora le daría al mocoso el beneficio de la duda, pero era mejor seguir teniendo un ojo en él.

.

Pocos días después, durante su clase, Itachi se dio cuenta que alguien había decidido ser travieso antes que él. Sin embargo el método… dejaba mucho que desear.

La profesora se sostenía el dedo de donde salía un poco de sangre, alguien había puesto una cuchilla pequeña entre los papeles de la mujer, la verdad decir que dejaba mucho que desear era indulgente, el mocoso que lo había hecho merecía varias nalgadas, con una tabla, si le preguntaban a él.

Para su sorpresa, la situación empeoró, chinches en la silla de la profesora, agua que caía sobre ella cuando pasaba bajo el balcón del segundo piso, algunas tablas, palos de escobas, chinches en sus zapatos e incluso más picante del normal en su comida.

Finalmente, pudo entender porque la mujer los miraba con una falsa sonrisa, no era una sorpresa, él no lo soportaría, tal vez empezara a repartir algunos golpes.

Ese día decidió que nunca sería maestro.

Intentó mantenerse al margen de ello, pero finalmente cuando vio a su maestra llena de apósitos en sus brazos, rostro y piernas, y para colmo a sus compañeros riendo, su paciencia se acabó.

Esos mocosos merecían una lección

.

Al día siguiente y con todo preparado empezó su operación de enseñar a esos niños a respetar a sus mayores.

El día anterior había dado chicles a todos en la casa y les había pedido que se los dieran en lugar de tirarlos a la basura, aunque todos parecieron extrañados sólo pensaron que eran los tipos experimentos extraños que hacen los niños.

Y aquí estaba, oh sí, era asqueroso tomar los chicles de los demás, afortunadamente tenía el chakra, el suyo era, por supuesto, una cantidad penosa, pero para cosas pequeñas aún funcionaba, rodeo de chakra cada chicle que tomaba y la punta de sus dedos y lo lanzo hasta la cabeza de alguien, siguió así hasta que cada cabeza tenía uno hermosamente pegado.

Por el chakra los chicles eran casi invisibles y como nadie esperaba algo así tampoco tenían la atención puesta en eso.

—Maestra, mi estómago duele. —Hizo que sus ojos se aguaran.

—Oh, cariño, ¿mucho? —la profesora con profundas marcas de cansancio lo miró, la desconfianza allí, ya que no sabía quién era el artífice de toda su desgracia esos días.

—Si. —incluso exprimió una lagrima.

Finalmente fue llevado a casa por Kazu. El efecto de chakra se desvanecería por la noche. Aunque los chicles eran pequeños y sólo eran 10 estudiantes aparte de él, eso se había llevado su energía. Lo cierto es que se había dormido antes de llegar, como había dicho que estaba enfermo todos pensaron que esa era la razón, y fue tratado durante la toda la noche.

Así, Itachi no pudo dormir bien.

Al otro día cuando vio a los niños calvos y a las niñas con hongos en el cabello casi soltó una risa. Había valido la pena la desvelada. A pesar de sus pensamientos hizo su mejor actuación de una cara en blanco, incluso miro a la profesora y pregunto con 'timidez'.

—Profesora, salí temprano ayer, tal vez ¿había alguna tarea? ¿Debíamos cortarnos el pelo? —incluso arrugo su frente preocupado. Tomo la puntas de su cabello que llegaba a sus hombros.

—No, Fugaku, no fue eso. —la profesora sacudió la cabeza, parecía incomoda y un poco divertida. —todos tenían chicle en sus cabeza cuando llegaron a casa. ¿No tenías tú también?

—No, tal vez por irme antes. —ladeo la cabeza fingiendo confusión, por supuesto, era demasiada coincidencia que él no tuviera nada en su cabeza y lo demás sí. Las miradas llenas de sospecha y rabia se dirigían a él. — Lo mejor será que me corte el mío, mañana llegaré igual. —asintió con seguridad.

Después de todo el pelo crecería de nuevo, estar calvo un tiempo no sería mayor problema para él, no se había puesto él mismo un chicle el día anterior porque sabría que terminaría demasiado cansado, e ir a cortarlo estaría más allá de su energía, la idea era impensable, pero hoy podría cortarlo con tranquilidad, sin embargo, algo se salió de sus planes.

— ¡No! —Las niñas con sus pelos en hongos corrieron hacía él para negarse.

—Tu pelo es muy bonito, ¡no puedes cortarlo!

—Es cierto, imposible, no puedes.

—Déjalo así.

Itachi estuvo pasmado por unos segundos, cuando se recuperó vio las miradas recelosas de los niños. Obviamente ellos sí querían que se lo cortara, si todos estaban calvos no sería mayor problema, pero que uno conservara su pelo se sentía como si se riera de ellos.

Pero las niñas daban miedo, no podían hacer nada.

—Oh, está bien, gracias. —Sonrió agradecido.

Y así Itachi se salvó de parecer un monje budista.

.

Cuando en casa se enteraron de los pasado en el colegió, ninguno tuvo mayores dificultades para entender quien había sido, esperó un regaño o una reprimenda para su confusión, Iori le dio un pulgar arriba con una sonrisa torcida, su madre se rio con suavidad, su padre fue menos modesto, se rio con tal fuerza que se escuchó en toda la casa y presumió frente a sus subordinados quien era 'su maravilloso hijo'

Su familia le seguía pareciendo extraña.

Pero bueno, se estaba acostumbrando.

.

Casi una semana después Itachi tenía sus tobilleras y brazaletes, era más livianos de lo que le gustaría, pero sería un buen inició, tendría que empezar a añadir piedras o algo que hiciera peso en secreto, necesitaba hacer su cuerpo aún más fuerte.

Decidió ese día ir a un arroyo cercano, su casa no estaba tan cerca del centro de la ciudad así que no era peligroso caminar por la calle 'sólo', aunque era evidente que sus padres no lo dejarían andar a su suerte. Al inicio había sido frustrante e incluso recurrió al penoso método de hacer un berrinche… el resultado fue que su padre le azotó el trasero.

Realmente se había puesto rojo por la vergüenza, no porque doliera.

Quería olvidar eso a como diera lugar.

Ya en el arroyo, se sentó cerca de la orilla, el arroyo era bastante pequeño, podría pasarlo caminando con tranquilidad, pero hoy esa no era su intención, simplemente se quedó allí sentado y respiró.

La ciudad tenía un aire pesado, el viniendo de un mundo con un aire mucho más limpio a veces se sentía ahogado, era bastante molesto, así que cada tanto venía a este lugar para respirar con calma. En ocasiones, incluso se quedaba dormido, era algo que intentaba remediar, no podía creer que se relajara hasta ese punto, aunque supiera que había personas velando por él, era una situación impensable.

A pesar de sus quejar mentales y su esfuerzo, su cuerpo empezó a sentirse pesado, cuando se dio cuenta intento abrir los ojos para levantarse, pero su cuerpo ya estaba en completo reposo acostado.

Se irritó consigo mismo, aunque era molesto el aire de la ciudad, lo mejor sería dejar de ir a ese lugar, sin embargo, su mente siguió pensando aunque su cuerpo no se movía. Había algo, algo ingresaba a su cuerpo a través del contacto con la tierra, cuando la brisa lo acariciaba también lo sentía desde donde lo tocaba el viento.

¿Uh?

Se sentía como chakra, pero, ¿Cómo estaba entrando a su cuerpo? El chakra sólo podía ser generado por cada ser vivo. Aunque seguía incrédulo, su cuerpo no paraba de absorber como si estuviera sediento, hasta que tuvo la sensación de estar rebosante de energía como nunca se había sentido desde su llegada a este mundo.

¿Qué pasaría si intentara activar su _quirk_?

Abrió los ojos e intentó hacerlo, debido a su inexperiencia y a su terquedad inconsciente de tratarlo como si fuera el Sharingan lo activó del mismo modo, al inició sintió el familiar dolor punzante detrás de sus ojos, pero éste desapareció rápidamente y finalmente Itachi vio a través de los ojos que eran su _quirk. _

* * *

...

* * *

_Me mate la cabeza pensando sobre el chakra, finalmente sabremos ¿que carajos con el quirk de Itachi? xD, como dije en el capitulo anterior necesito que pasen ciertas cosas antes de que Itachi crezca, espero tengan un poco de paciencia. Falta menos que al inicio :v_

_Por Ultimo_

_**¡Feliz año a todos! **_

_Que tengan un año prospero y lleno de bendiciones. (Si eres ateo no importa, ten tus bendiciones) :v_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bien, me extraña un poco que me haya costado tanto __escribir __esto xD lo siento_

_Entré a estudiar de nuevo, y me estoy adaptando otra vez, como no estoy empezando sino que llevo el semestre empezado, tengo trabajos :')  
Así que en lugar de dejarlos así decidí tomar un día a la semana para actualizar. Según mis ideas lo haría los domingos, espero no les moleste mucho. No me comprometo a hacerlo más seguido, porque es poco probable que lo logre. _

* * *

...

* * *

Negro.

Al inicio pensó que se había sobre esforzado y había perdido la vista.

Su suerte siempre había sido mala, así que ni siquiera se habría sorprendido. Pero no, ese no era el caso. Se sentó mirando el alrededor.

Era diferente al Sharingan, eso era claro, podía ver las corrientes de chakra luminosa y el resto como un fondo borroso y oscuro. Finalmente pudo entender cómo el funcionaba el chakra en este mundo, también entendió porque parecía tener problemas cada que intentaba algo relacionado con él.

Se concentró en los guardianes escondidos a unos metros de él. Podía ver claramente el chakra 'circulando' por sus cuerpos desde la tierra y luego volviendo a ella. Era algo inaudito. Las personas de este lugar tenían una relación simbiótica con el planeta.

Se sentó sin poderlo creer.

Él no podía tener esta relación precisamente por su excesivo control. Siempre había sido consiente del chakra así que su cuerpo nunca pudo tener ese tipo de 'circulación' y no hacía lo que era instintivo para los demás.

Se cruzó de pies y cerró los ojos. Brincó al darse cuenta que aún podía ver del mismo modo.

_Así que no es necesario tener los ojos abiertos. _

Sin embargo se extrañó. ¿Qué utilidad tendría ver del mismo modo con los ojos abiertos o cerrados?

A su parecer, si su _quirk _fuera poder ver aún con los ojos cerrados, debería tener una visión normal con ellos abiertos.

Pero claro, ¿Qué sabría él del sentido común de los _quirk?, _conocía unos bastante inútiles.

Cuando se concentró con los ojos cerrados se permitió absorber como había pasado hace un momento, su cuerpo, mucho más sabio que él se había derrumbado para permitirse abastecerse, suspiró aliviado, de haber seguido así, tal vez podría haberse perjudicado permanentemente o haber muerto.

Tuvo suerte.

Su cuerpo finalmente pareció encontrar un equilibrio y dejo de intentar succionar cuanto _chakra _podía.

Era posible que los cuerpos no produjeran _chakra _ya que no tenían la necesidad de ello.

Que interesante mundo.

.

Apenas llegó a su casa sintió el ambiente completamente diferente, rostros tensos por donde quiera que mirara.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó a un inusualmente serio Kazu.

—Joven maestro. —el hombre sonrió forzosamente. —Sígame.

Caminó detrás de Kazu con la frente arrugada. Sabía que su vida no sería miel sobre hojuelas dada la inclinación profesional de su padre, así que miró disimuladamente cuando pudo a los demás; finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que estaban más frustrados que temerosos.

— ¿Aquí? —cuando llegó a la puerta del estudio de su padre Kazu hizo un ademán instándolo a que entrara. —Gracias.

Cuando entró, pudo hacerse una idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Uno de sus compañeros, cuyo nombre siempre fingía olvidar, y que ahora su cabeza estaba calva, lo miraba con rabia. Daba tanto miedo como un conejo durmiendo.

—Padre, madre. —Saludó con una inclinación respetuosa y se acercó para sentarse al lado de su padre y al contrario de Nadeshiko.

—Así que ese es tu hijo.

El hombre de unos cincuenta años y quien parecía ser el abuelo de su compañero, le sonreía burlón.

Itachi no pudo evitar tener esa sensación de peligro, aunque se considerara a si mismo hábil, seguía siendo un niño de 6 años, que llevaba esos seis años sin dar de 'comer' a su cuerpo, así que, contra un hombre con un arma viejo o no, no se sentía muy confiado.

—Dado que mi hijo ya llegó, podemos hablar. —su padre, parecía irritado.

—Como todos sabemos, tu hijo hizo algunas bromas de mal gusto. —el hombre miró con acidez a Itachi. —Así que espero una disculpa de su parte.

Sintiendo claramente que todo era mucho más grande que una disculpa, Itachi reprimió la el instinto de simplemente disculparse, no es como si pedir perdón fuera a cortarle alguna extremidad, pero obviamente, esto no era tan simple. Su padre por supuesto, también lo sabía.

— ¿Qué clase de disculpa? —enarcó la ceja con una sonrisa despectiva al niño calvo frente a él.

—Por supuesto, ya sabes cómo es nuestro circulo, estaré conforme con que el niño se arrodille y bese los pies de mi nieto. —la sonrisa era tranquila, como si lo que pidiera fuera cualquier cosa pequeña.

La reacción fue inmediata, tanto su padre como su madre perdieron las falsas sonrisas.

— ¿Te atreves a pedir eso? — Hiroshi soltó un _¡Ja!, _lleno de despreció. —Vete a tu casa, no conseguirás nada.

— ¿Seguro? —el viejo sonrió. —No creas que puedes dominarme Fugaku.

— ¿De que hablas? —su padre arrugó las cejas. Itachi entendió que todo era un pretexto, el hombre sólo quería darle problemas a su padre.

—Conseguí contactos ¿sabes? —la sonrisa satisfecha no dejó la arrugada cara. — ¿Imaginas quién?

EL gesto de su padre se congeló.

—Imposible. —la sonrisa fue forzada. —desapareció hace años. Esta muerto.

—Claro que no lo está. —la risa del anciano era nauseabunda. —Así que recuerda eso antes de molestarme de nuevo. —entonces miró a Itachi con su sonrisa despectiva. —Vamos chico no tengo todo el día.

Itachi podía sentir la ira saliendo a borbotones de su padre, así como la angustia y el temor. Por supuesto su padre era consciente de que tenía que llevar los caprichos al anciano, pero no sabía cómo decírselo a su hijo. En situaciones como esta, Itachi agradecía tener sus recuerdos.

Se levantó ante la mirada de los tres adultos y camino hasta arrodillarse frente al mocoso y se inclinó, la tensión que sentía de su padre parecía a punto de romper, lo mejor era terminar esto rápido o Hiroshi Fugaku podría dejar de lado las consecuencias. Se acercó al pie del niño y lo beso.*

¿Eso lo enojaba? No realmente, había hecho cosas muchos más vergonzosas en su vida, por supuesto, asesinar a su familia encabezaba la lista, comparado con todo ello, besar los pies de un niño de seis años no era un problema, era sólo un niño, se rio mentalmente. Por el contrario agradecía que el viejo no hubiera exigido que le besara los pies a él, eso sí habría sido un poco molesto.

El movimiento del pie lo saco de su ensoñación, fue evidente que el mocoso quería patear su cara, se alejó solo lo suficiente para esquivar y mordió su propio labio rompiéndolo, no se sentaría a permitir que alguien más lo hiriera. Niño o no.

Cuando se alejó vio la cara complacida del anciano a ver su sangre y la confundida del niño, claramente habiendo sentido que no hizo contacto, pero la infantil mente del mocoso descartó eso y sonrió orgulloso.

Daban un poco de pena ajena.

—Bien eso es todo. —el anciano reía, Itachi no había volteado así que sus padres pensaban que estaba de bueno humor por su inclinación. —Nos vemos. —el viejo zorro se fue seguido de un pequeño pelón.

— Lo sentimos Itachi. —Escucho la voz de sus padres.

—No importa. —se volteó sintiéndose indiferente.

Oh, podría no haber sentido resentimiento por besar los pies de un niño, pero no olvidaría la intención de humillarlos de anciano. Una mirada fría cruzo los ojos rojos. El viejo lo pagaría definitivamente, sin embargo, no sabía cuál era ese contacto que había puesto nervioso a su padre así que no podía ser impulsivo por ahora.

Pero bueno, la venganza podría esperar por ahora.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! —Fue entonces que ambos padres vieron el labio roto de su hijo y rememoraron la sonrisa de porquería del anciano.

— ¡Mataré a ese hijo de perra! —Hiroshi había tomado dirección a la salida, Itachi se sobresaltó un poco ante el tono asesino de su padre, hacía más de un año no sentía ese nivel de sed de sangre de su padre.

La sed de sangre no era sólo la intención de matar, también se veía afectada por las habilidades y capacidades de la persona que la soltara, entre más fuerte la persona, su sed de sangre podría incluso afectar a los demás a su alrededor; si por el contrario la persona no tuviera ninguna habilidad, esta sólo parecería rabia normal, de esa que sólo hace que el enemigo ría más fuerte.

Siguiendo esa lógica, y aunque sus conocimientos y experiencias eran amplios, Itachi no podría mostrar ese nivel de sed de sangre.

— ¡Padre! —su tono no fue asustado sino firme, lo que detuvo al hombre que se volteó a ver los ojos rojos viéndolo con seriedad. —No puede ir tras él. —regañó, Hiroshi casi sonrió ante el tono del niño. —Me hizo besar el pie de su nieto por algo simple, si vas e incluso lo gritas podría pedirte a ti besar sus pies.

— ¡Lo haré si debo! —Aunque Hiroshi amaba a su hijo, su voz salió agría.

—Y ¿si se lo pide a madre? —Itachi no pareció amedrentado por el tono. — ¿Puedes sentarte y soportarlo? —enarcó la ceja. —No lo harás e intentaras golpearlo de nuevo, entonces, ¿Qué clase de cosas seguirá pidiendo? ¿Puedes cumplirlas todas?

Hiroshi finalmente respiró a través de su ira, entonces se sentó con un humor complicado.

Su hijo de seis años lo había reprendido.

Lo peor.

¡El niño llevaba razón!

.

_Dos años después_

Al final, la familia Fugaku, decidió por el bien de todos, cambiar a Itachi de colegio. Así terminó en uno público con niños normales. Era como el matón del colegio, aunque nunca se había movido a herir a nadie. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

Itachi de ahora 8 años, rondaba una altura de 1,30, finalmente se veía más decente, la grasa no era tan marcada y según la muy parcial opinión de su madre: sería guapo.

Tenía en su mano un libro de armas blancas, intentaba descubrir cuales podría necesitar, sentado en una banca, relativamente alejada y escondida revisaba una y otra vez, marcada de vez en cuando las que le interesaran para releerlas de nuevo. Por supuesto, cualquiera que lo viera de lejos, sólo podría vislumbrar una portada de un libro infantil que no había perdido tiempo para leer.

— ¿Escuchaste eso? —allí sentado escuchó a lo lejos algunos niños hablar. — Un niño despertó su _quirk, _parecer ser de explosiones. ¡Genial!

— ¿En serio? Si sólo tuviera ese _quirk _—la voz del otro niño sonaba deprimida. —lo único que puedo hacer es estirar mi lengua.

—Bueno, siempre habrá alguien que sea mejor.

—No importa, oí que es un arrogante. —la voz de un niño que no había hablado sonó. — ¿deberíamos darle una lección?

—Es cierto, ¡vamos!

Itachi, enarcó la ceja un poco incrédulo, habían mostrado admiración, envidia y rabia en menos de cinco minutos. Los celos infantiles eran un poco extraños.

_Explosiones, uh. Que quirk tan llamativo. _

Sacudió la cabeza. Prefería cosas más discretas.

.

En su cumpleaños número nueve Itachi recibió una noticia.

—Tendrás un hermanito.

Por un momento él había quedado en blanco, rápidamente la imagen de un pequeño Sasuke llenó su mente.

Lo había amado, amó tanto a ese niño como para entregar su vida a él. Pero recordar unos ojos que lo habían odiado por años terminó dándole algo parecido a un ataque de pánico.

Todos a su alrededor pensaron que podría estar celoso, lo llenaron de abrazos y le aseguraron que no dejarían de quererlo.

No, el problema no era ese.

Les sonrió a sus preocupados padres.

—Seré el mejor hermano. —Sí, su voz era ronca. Sí, sus palabras eran infantiles. Pero fue la promesa que hizo, tanto para el niño o niña que venía en camino, como para sí mismo.

_Esta vez, lo haría mejor. _

* * *

...

* * *

_*Recuerden que en Japón las personas dejan los zapatos en la entrada y usan unas especies de sandalias en la casa, los visitantes suelen dejarse las medias que llevaban.  
_

_Itachi puede ver las corrientes de chakra, supongo que se parece un poco al byakugan, pero no tiene realmente una visión completa, por otro lado, aún no está completo lo que puede hacer su quirk xD ve igual con lo ojos abierto y cerrados, ¿por qué?_

_¿Quien será el contacto del viejo? :v no sé. Los haré sufrir con mis despistes, no esperen mucho ._._

_Un quirk explosivo :v ¿quien será? pues los siento, es lo único que escucharan de ese por ahora._

_¿Un hermano o hermana? xD_

_Según mis cuentas Itachi crecerá en unos dos capítulos, y ahí empezaremos bien todo este cuento xD_

_Dicho todo, espero no haberlos impacientado mucho y hasta el otro domingo_

_¡Nos vemos!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Holaaa, ¿alguien vive en esta casa? xD_

_Resulta que a su servidora aquí se le metió en la cabeza que tenía que leerse el manga de Boku no hero antes de seguir, pero resulta que termine leyendo otras cosas :v lo siento, y pues efectivamente aquí estoy y sigo sin leer el manga, hace como 100 capítulos lo deje ._. hasta el anime me alcanzó xD_

_El tiempo pasó muy rápido, ¿no les parece?_

_Sin más distracciones aquí está el capítulo._

* * *

...

* * *

— ¡Joven maestro! —Itachi se volteó ante el tono urgente de Iori.

— ¿Es hora? —abrió los ojos con ansiedad, cuando el hombre movió la cabeza repetidamente de arriba hacia abajo, una gran sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

Ambos empezaron a correr por la casa, usualmente las personas del servicio regañarían a Itachi por hacer algo así, hoy por supuesto era algo diferente.

Hoy nacería el segundo hijo de la familia.

Cuando Itachi llegó afuera de la habitación, pudo ver muchas personas, que reconocía como seguidores de su padre. La escena le recordó el día que él mismo había nacido, claramente muchos de los rostros mostraban el paso de los años, pero la emoción era la misma. Era un poco conmovedor.

— ¡Joven maestro! — Muchos saludaron al verlo.

—Hola. —sonrió de regreso y se sentó a esperar con todos.

.

Habían pasado varias horas cuando el sonido de un llanto los alertó. Itachi sentía el corazón en la garganta, cuando había nacido Sasuke su madre había tenía dificultades, así que hasta que no supiera que ambos estaba bien, no iba a festejar nada.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, la puerta se abrió para mostrar a un muy sonriente Hiroshi que tenía en sus brazos un pequeño bulto. Se acercó hasta Itachi y se inclinó para mostrar.

—Es un niño. —Informó el orgulloso hombre.

Itachi miró al niño con la pequeña mata de pelo negra, se preguntó si sus ojos serían negros o rojos como los suyos. Por ahora, la pregunta quedaría sin respuesta, el niño dormía profundamente.

— ¿Y mamá? —levantó la cabeza, su padre pareció sorprendido por un momento pero sonrió poco después.

—También está durmiendo. —se levantó. —dejemos que descanse por ahora.

— ¿Cómo se llamará? —preguntó entonces.

— ¿Quieres ponerle el nombre? —Hiroshi se sentó esta vez a su lado. — ¿Qué tal?

— ¿Yo? —se quedó quieto un momento por la sorpresa. — ¿en serio?

—Sí. —Hiroshi Fugaku lo miraba con seriedad. — ¿Entonces?

Por un momento, Itachi tuvo el impulso de llamarlo como su hermano, pero no, él no era el mismo, y esta vida representaba un nuevo comienzo.

—Takeshi. — Su voz era ronca.

— ¿Takeshi? —su padre asintió y sonrió. —Es un buen nombre. —Se levantó. —Bien ya pueden conocer a nuestro pequeño Takeshi.

Los hombres que habían guardado distancia y silencio, inmediatamente se acercaron como si fueran una estampida. Hombres grandes y pequeño, tatuajes, yukatas, todo se mezclaba entre las personas que se acercaron a su padre.

La frente de Itachi se arrugó.

Su pecho se sentía incómodo, un mal presentimiento lo embargó.

.

_6 meses después _

—Abre. —Itachi estaba dando un poco papilla a Takeshi. El niño tenía los ojos negros y reía al verlo.

—Di "Aaah" —le dió otra cucharada al niño. Al verlo, un sentimiento cálido lo invadía.

De hecho Itachi pasaba gran parte de su tiempo libre con el bebé, sus padres, antes preocupados por posibles celos, sonreía cada que veía a Itachi caminar por la casa con Takeshi en brazos, usualmente Kazu los seguía por si Itachi soltaba por accidente al pequeño, pero hasta ahora, los brazos del mayor demostraron ser muy confiables.

— ¿Qué buen hijo tenemos? ¿Cierto? querido —Nadeshiko sonrió a su marido orgullosa.

—Definitivamente es nuestro hijo. —el orgullo de Hiroshi no era menor que el de su esposa.

En la noche, y luego de dejar a su hermano dormido, Itachi regresó con tranquilidad a su habitación.

Se subió a la cama y cruzó sus pies, evaluando su _chakra _interno.

_Sigo sin poder producir, eh. _

En esos años, finalmente entendió que era imposible para las personas de este mundo, generar su propio poder. El único modo de usarlo era atraerlo del planeta. El _chakra, _sin embargo, no era uniforme es todos lados, el centro de la ciudad era el que menos generaba, las personas no lo notaban debido a ese regulador interno instintivo, solían tomar siempre la misma cantidad, y aunque la ciudad generaba menos, no era una cantidad pequeña.

Por supuesto el planeta tenía su propio sistema de regulación. En caso de que el _chakra _fuera casi totalmente absorbido, el de las montañas, lagos, e incluso el mar, correría como una corriente para 'rellenar' ese lugar. Como un fluido.

Él podría tomar más, pero eso se vería relejado en que su cuerpo sufriría más desgaste.

Quedaría a su criterio, la cantidad. Afortunadamente tenía años de experiencia.

Activo su _quirk _permitiendo que el _chakra _circulara por su cuerpo.

Aún intentaba saber que uso darle a su _quirk_, aunque podía ver los caminos que tomaba el _chakra _no tenía ningún poder para influir en ellos

No había nada además de _Oh sí, ahí están. _Era un poco irritante. Tal vez su _quirk _era simplemente inútil y debía resignarse a ello.

—Lo mejor es descansar.

.

—Oh. —Aizawa Shota e Itachi se encontraron de frente, ambos parecieron aturdidos un momento y luego se relajaron.

—Fugaku. —Saludo Aizawa con un rostro más maduro lo miro con su habitual gesto hastiado. —Veo que aún sigues vivo.

— ¿Te molesta? —Itachi preguntó cómo quien no quiere la cosa.

—Que estés vivo no, pero encontrarte es definitivamente una desgracia. —suspiró exagerado.

Ambos se quedaron allí de pie lanzándose miradas un poco mordaces, a su alrededor algunos niños jugaban. Itachi los miró por un momento antes de sonreír con suavidad.

—Que nostálgico. —el gesto de Aizawa se agrió ante sus palabras.

— ¿Tienen edad para decir eso? —instigó, pero sólo recibió una irritante sonrisa.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que algo curioso pasó.

— Iba por un helado, ¿quieres? —Aizawa preguntó después de poner los ojos en blanco.

Itachi pareció de nuevo aturdido por un momento, no había esperado eso. Y levantó los hombros.

—La verdad sí. —así ambos tomaron camino por un helado. — ¿Ya eres oficialmente un héroe?

—Sí, me gradué y puedo trabajar individualmente.

—Pero tu poder sería útil de apoyo en un grupo. —Itachi ladeo la cabeza interesado.

—Así es. —Aizawa no se molestó en negarlo. —pero aún no tengo experiencia y cuando lo propuse algunos insinuaron que buscaba protección.

—O sea que necesitas hacerte un nombre primero. —Itachi se burló, ambos llegaron al carrito de helado e hicieron la fila. — ¿Eso estás haciendo?

—No realmente. —levantó los hombros. —aprendí a luchar sólo, si en algún momento confían en mí simplemente los apoyaré.

—Supongo, buena suerte. —el mayor pareció un poco sorprendido.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Aizawa con los ojos entrecerrados. —no puedes ser sólo un niño normal.

—Pero lo soy. —Itachi lo miró con una inocencia exagerada que sólo logró irritar más a su acompañante. — ¿no es obvio?

Antes de que Aizawa empezara una retahíla de malas palabras la fila frente a ellos termino.

—Buenas, ¿Qué sabor desean? —el trabajador le dio una sonrisa cortés.

Le diría sus verdades cuando terminaran el helado. Concluyó el mayor concentrándose en las opciones.

El momento nunca llegó, cuando le dio la espalda al mocoso para pagar, huyó. No había nadie tras él cuando se volvió.

—Y sigues diciendo que eres un niño normal. —bufó irritado.

Algún día le sacaría la verdad, sin importar cual fuera.

.

Itachi esperó hasta que todos estuvieron dormidos. Se levantó y usó el _chakra _que lo rodeaba para ocultarse, si alguien no lo mirara fijamente podría pasar desapercibido.

Era una habilidad que le había costado lograr hasta ese punto.

Las primeras veces que intentó salir a hurtadillas fue descubierto y su trasero fue golpeado por irresponsable.

El momento más humillante de su nueva vida.

Pero todas sus vergüenzas habían valido la pena y ahora podía salir y entrar sin que nadie lo notara, por ahora sólo podía lograrlo de noche pero esperaba hacerlo mejor con el tiempo.

Empezó a correr por lo techos.

Le encantaba esa libertad, su cuerpo rebosante de _chakra _ le hacía sentir que podía hacer cualquier cosa.

Un cuerpo mucho más capaz de lo que fue al inicio, con las limitaciones de ser un niño, pero era algo que quedaría en el pasado en pocos años.

_¿Qué? _

Volteó al ver un callejón. Había hombres golpeando a alguien, parecía un hombre joven, abrazaba algo con fuerza, intentando protegerlo de la golpiza.

Se detuvo un momento considerando si era buena idea intervenir, no quería problemas con los que no pudiera lidiar, mucho menos problemas innecesarios.

Entonces oyó algo que tomó la decisión por él.

El llanto de un niño.

Aquello que el joven protegía con su vida, era un niño.

Estaba corriendo hacía allí antes de ser siquiera consiente. Se detuvo en el techo unos segundos y se lanzó.

Puso suficiente _chakra _en su pie para que la patada enviara inconsciente a uno de ellos contra la pared. Los demás se voltearon incrédulos. Los niños de la actualidad eran fuertes por los _quiks_, eso lo sabían, pero la mayoría del mundo los tenía, no siempre eran una ventaja.

Itachi lo miró unos segundos y desapareció, no, se acercó a una velocidad suficientes, para que idiotas como los que tenía en frente no pudieran verlo.

A lo sucedido luego no podría llamársele una pelea, fue una golpiza unilateral.

Para cuando Itachi terminó, los únicos conscientes eran el par de víctimas y él.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó luego de unos segundos. El joven pareció petrificado, pero el niño que lucho por salir de su abrazó era una historia diferente.

— ¡Eso fue increíble! —gritó quien resultó ser una niña. A pesar de lo que acababa de superar, la sonrisa en su boca era enorme. — ¿Eres un héroe?

Itachi se quedó sin habla. Era un niño todavía. ¿Cómo podría ser un héroe?

—Lo siento. —el joven se sacudió fuera de su estupor. —Es bastante habladora, no siempre piensa lo que dice.

Teniendo en cuenta que la niña tendría unos tres años, lo dejó ser. Supuso que no podría exigirle lógica.

—Claro, no importa.

—Muchas gracias por ayudarnos. —El joven se inclinó como muestra de agradecimiento, incluso la pequeña imito el gesto con un poco de torpeza.

—Está bien, sólo pasaba. —no se consideraba a sí mismo una buena persona, ni siquiera cerca, pero lastimar niños estaba fuera de discusión.

— ¿Cómo podemos agradecerte? —el hombre joven pregunto algo indeciso, Itachi notó su incomodidad y vergüenza, posiblemente no tendría dinero y pensaba que le pediría.

—No lo necesito. —sacudió la mano y se alejó a pasos rápidos. — ¡Cuídense!

Entonces había desaparecido de vista.

El resto de la noche pasó sin mayores complicaciones.

Pero la historia fue muy diferente cuando antes de amanecer regresó a su casa, desde lejos pudo escuchar gritos, un fuerte olor a humo y el ruido de las sirenas.

Su rostro se quedó en blanco al llegar. Las enormes llamas se reflejaron en sus ojos como si se burlaran.

Todo estaba ardiendo.

Miró alrededor desesperado buscando entre la gente a sus padres y hermano.

— ¡Joven amo!

Corrió de inmediato ante un desaliñado Kazu.

— ¿¡Qué pasó?!

—Ese maldito viejo. —Kazu sólo llamaba a alguien así recordó un poco tardíamente, su cabeza parecía pensar mucho más lento, era el viejo padre del mocoso a quien había dejado calvo.

— ¿Qué hizo? —intento controlar su ira, pero la voz ronca que salió de su garganta sorprendió tanto a Kazu como a él mismo.

—Ya sabes que tiene un respaldo con el que no podemos lidiar. —inició, sus ojos se movían de lado a lado como si no pudiera enfocarse en una sola cosa. —vinieron en medio de la noche y nos invadieron, en medio de toda la lucha prendieron fuego por toda la casa. —Kazu iba a entrar en shock, reconoció.

—Cálmate. —moduló la voz intentando calmarlo. Puso la mano en el brazo más alto y grande. — ¿Dónde están mis padres y Takeshi?

—Tu madre está con Takeshi en el hospital, Iori está cuidando de ellos. —pareció centrarse un poco. Estaba lo suficientemente distraído para no notar la actitud extraña del niño. —pero el anciano se llevó a tu padre. —el hombre empezó a masticar sus labios hasta que eran un lio de sangre. —Estaba intentando protegerlos.

—Suficiente, lo recuperaremos. —está vez lo regaño. —Detente, te necesito aquí, tenemos que ayudar a los demás y ver que se salvó.

—Sí. —sus ojos opacos cuando lo miró. —Lo siento joven amo.

— ¿por qué? —no le gusto la mirada de pesar en los ojos del hombre.

—Por no protegerlos. —entonces estaba allí masticando de nuevo sus labios, recordó una vez hace algunos años, que su padre lo había regañado cuando el hombre llegó con una venda en la boca porque se había masticado hasta que su boca era irreconocible.

Al parecer algo había pasado que cada que Kazu se sentía en shock empezaba a hacerlos.

Nunca había preguntado por ellos, no porque no le preocupara, sino porque todos tenías sus secretos.

—No digas eso, hiciste lo posible.

Si alguien tenía la culpa era él, su familia era su responsabilidad. Y había fallado.

De nuevo.

* * *

...

* * *

_¿Y? ¿Qué tal?  
Había escrito por allá en los primeros capítulos que no había planeado mucho y sigue siendo cierto, pero esto es definitivamente algo que estaba planeado.  
Y ajá, el hermano resulto un pequeño hombre. xD_

_Espero les haya gustado, y disfruten esta actualización._

_¡Nos vemos pronto!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Aquí continua la historia._

* * *

...

* * *

Era más de medio día para cuando las llamas fueron totalmente extintas, habían perdido a tres miembros del servicio. Itachi miró con pesar las bolsas negras, todos allí eran una familia, no toda de sangre, pero sí de lealtad y absolutamente todos, eran importantes, tanto para él como para sus padres.

Sus manos se cerraron en un puño, su venganza nunca había sido un prioridad, la tenía presente, claro, pero no era lo primero en su lista.

Ahora eso había cambiado.

Y no sólo él lo había hecho. Algo había pasado, el maldito anciano había estado muy tranquilo desde lo sucedido hacía cuatro años, no tenía sentido que atacara de repente de la nada. Sus labios se apretaron en una línea fina.

—Kazu. —llamó al hombre que ahora tenía gasa en la boca por haberse mordido. —ve y sustituye a Iori, necesito hablar con él. — hizo una pausa. —lleva a 6 hombres contigo, necesito que cuiden a mamá y a Takeshi.

—Sí, joven maestro. —Si alguien pensó que se estaba comportando extraño, nadie dijo nada, a veces lanzaban miradas sorprendidas algunos incluso lo miraban con aprobación, pero nadie verbalizó y sólo se limitaron a obedecerle.

Cuando vio al grupo retirarse miró a los hombres que quedaron a su alrededor, algunos con vendas, otros sólo con raspones, parecían necesitar un descanso con urgencia, pero en general se veían lo suficientemente bien para que su estómago se desanudara un poco.

—Descansen un momento, tengo algo que hacer.

Los dejó en unas carpas improvisas para todos y se adentró en la casa en ruinas, deambuló un poco viendo si encontraba algo útil para él o importante para su familia, pero no había mucho más de lo que ya habían recuperado. Habiendo hecho este recorrido tomó rumbo hacía la oficina de su padre, por supuesto todo allí estaba tan quemado como el resto de la casa, pero su padre tenía una caja fuerte en un compartimiento bajo la alfombra de su escritorio.

Revisó hasta que logró hallar la ubicación, y empezó a abrir espació.

—Aquí estas. —las gotas de sudor caían por su sien para el momento en que sacó la caja fuerte, incluso con la ayuda del _chakra_ no podía sobrepasar el límite de su cuerpo o terminaría desgarrando sus músculos.

Usualmente no consideraría eso un problema, pero sólo se permitiría ese tipo de cosas cuando creciera, su cuerpo aún era inmaduro y estaba creciendo.

Limpió hasta notar unos botones, estaba un poco quemados pero aún eran legibles, ahora necesitaba el código. Tardón un par de minutos en considerar las posibilidades como cumpleaños, nacimientos y demás, pero al final acepto que su padre era un romántico empedernido y la mejor opción era su fecha de matrimonio.

Cuando la puerta hizo _clic_, se irritó un poco con su tonto padre, debería tener un poco más de seguridad, aunque supuso que pocos sabrían que su padre y madre estaban casados varios años antes de que vivieran juntos, y esa fecha no era algo que divulgaran. Admitió que tuvo suerte de que la caja fuerte fuera de su familia.

Miró con atención el interior, había dinero, documentos, un revolver e incluso una navaja.

Tomó todo, necesitaba revisar todos esos documentos cuando todo se arreglara un poco.

.

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando entró al hospital donde estaban su madre y hermano. Kazu lo recibió con un rostro cansado, y los hombres a su alrededor con marcadas ojeras, ser sintió un poco culpable.

—Es hora de descansar, lamento haberles exigido tanto.

Le sonrió agradecido, pero ellos parecieron preocupados.

—No es nada joven maestro. —Kazu arrugó las cejas. —Debería dormir un poco, aún podemos soportarlo.

Itachi se quedó en silenció un momento, hasta que entendió lo que ellos veían. Claramente estaba cansado, y eso en su infantil rostro era bastante notorio. Pero sintió que ellos debían estar mucho peor. Suspiro y apretó el puente de la nariz un poco molesto.

—Duerman unas horas. Acompañare a mi madre junto a Iori y algunos hombres, si necesito dormir lo haré aquí, ¿bien? —Había hecho descansar a Iori un poco en la tarde junto a algunos hombres para empezar a rotar la seguridad de su madre.

—Oh. —parecieron pensarlo un momento y estuvieron de acuerdo. —asegúrese de descansar.

Se despidió de ellos después de unas pocas palabras y finalmente se dirigió a la habitación de su madre.

_Está bastante quemada. Lo siento. _

Las palabras de Iori resonaron en su cabeza, si no hubiera tanto que hacer en lo que quedaba de la casa, habría dejado todo tirado e ido por su madre.

Cuando entró en la habitación, su madre estaba cubierta de vendas.

—Hola. —la mujer, que estaba tapada hasta el cuello le sonrió para tranquilizarlo. —ven acompáñame cariño.

— ¿Dónde está Takeshi? —preguntó cuándo se acercó a ella. — ¿Cómo está él?

No había sabido nada de su pequeño hermano, así que pensó que estaba mucho mejor, entonces, ¿por qué no estaba allí con Nadeshiko? Cuando no escucho respuesta por un largo tiempo no pudo evitar sentir que su cuerpo se ponía rígido.

— ¿Mamá? —la miró entonces, el gesto de su madre era devastador, apretaba los dientes para no llorar, pero por las gruesas lagrimas que caían era obvio que no funcionaba. — ¿lo llevaron también? —las palabras salieron como si estuviera sin aire.

—Lo siento. —su madre empezó a llorar con sacudidas desgarradoras. —De verdad lo siento. —su cuerpo se movió hasta que las vendas empezaron a ponerse rojas por la sangre de sus heridas lastimadas. Itachi que se había mantenido ausente fue devuelto a la realidad por el color.

— ¡Cálmate mamá! — su voz era ronca pero firme. —Cálmate por favor. —tomó el rostro siempre hermoso de su madre que ahora sólo mostraba dolor y le besó la frente. —Estoy aquí, estaremos juntos en esto.

Sintió la puerta abrirse y a Iori entrar con el médico, pero no dejo de mirar a la mujer que era su madre.

—No puedes rendirte, aún me tienes, traeremos de vuelta a papá.

Habló unos minutos más hasta que su madre pareció dejar de llorar, pero no porque estuviera mejor, sólo se acostó allí por mucho tiempo sin hacer sonido, cómo si no tuviera vida.

Itachi salió seguido por Iori mientras el médico empezó entonces a revisar las heridas que se había abierto durante el ataque.

— ¿Se lo llevaron o…?— dejó la pregunta en él aire, cuando vio que el otro bajaba la cabeza con sus ojos sospechosamente rojos decidió que era una pregunta a la que no quería oír respuesta. — ¿Dónde está?

—Abajo, hay algunos hombres allí. —Aunque a esas alturas cualquier cuidado era inútil, Itachi apreciaba profundamente el gesto.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —quería enojarse, pero antes de que Iori pudiera responder, ya sabía la razón.

—Tu madre lo prohibió, dijo que tenía que ser ella quien te lo dijera. —Asintió quedándose en silencio por mucho tiempo.

Había fallado, incluso peor que antes. Takeshi ni siquiera había podido hablar, ni caminar tras él llamándolo hermano. Por un momento el rostro de Takeshi y Sasuke se unió, cómo si se burlara de él… de su ineptitud.

— ¿Joven amo? —Iori se acercó y lo sostuvo. —Debe descansar.

— ¿Debería? —su voz sonó lejana para sus propios oídos. —Mi madre…—sintió que lo levantaron.

Iori ahora lo cargaba contra su pecho.

Hacía poco que había logrado que dejaran de hacer eso, pero en ese momento no tenía energía para luchar. Fue sostenido con fuerza como si Iori temiera perderlo. Entonces el mismo sintió sus lágrimas. No intentó detenerlas. Nadie diría nada si lloraba, incluso podría empezar a gritar y seguiría siendo normal, era algo que no haría por supuesto, pero se dejó consolar de un hombre que lo había acompañado desde su nacimiento.

Para los demás podría parecer que Itachi lloraba la muerte de su hermano y el shock por todo lo ocurrido, nadie sospecharía nada; sólo él sabía que lloraba por mucho más que eso. Sufría por perder por segunda vez un hermano, por ser tan débil que de nueva cuenta su familia se había derrumbado, sabiendo que nunca volvería a ver la expresión gentil de su madre, o la versión de un padre empalagoso.

Cuando Itachi se durmió pudo ver a un chico, tenía seis años si mucho, eran muy pocas las similitudes pero estaba seguro de que era Takeshi, había crecido y le sonreía con la confianza que tiene uno hacía su familia, lo saludaba de la mano pero no se acercaba, él mismo intento caminar, pero sólo parecía alejarse más; fue entonces que escuchó que lo llamaban de otro lado, cuando se volteó vió también a un pequeño Sasuke, se reía de alguna travesura y parecía pedir su felicitación.

Era un sueño tranquilo que pareció derrumbarse cuando ambos se acercaron a él y sin motivo aparente Itachi sacó su espada y los atacó.

Intentó frenar su cuerpo, gritó, luchó y finalmente lloró cuando sólo puedo ser partícipe de como asesinaba a sus hermanos.

— ¡Joven maestro!

Itachi abrió los ojos inhalando con fuerza, el sudor empapaba su camisa. Kazu estaba frente a él, mirándolo con preocupación y tocando su cara como si temiera que se rompiese.

— ¿Cuánto he dormido? —se dio cuenta que estaba acostado en una camilla pequeña al lado de su madre, quien dormía profundamente.

—Casi doce horas, parecía muy cansado.

Asintió al hombre y miró el rostro de su madre que incluso en sueños mostraba dolor.

—Necesito darme un baño. —su voz era tan ronca que se sentía incómodo.

—Conseguimos un poco de ropa que le servirá. —Kazu sacó algunas prendas para él.

— ¿Dónde está Iori? —se levantó de la camilla sintiendo los pies débiles, pero se negó a mostrarlo, se quedó de pie hasta que lograr algo de fuerza.

— Descansó un poco y siguió coordinando a los demás. —Kazu levantó lo hombros avergonzado. —Es mucho mejor en eso que el resto de nosotros.

—Lo estás haciendo bien. —sonrió reconfortante aunque no sé sentía bien tampoco. —Cuida de mi madre mientras me baño, necesito revisar algunas cosas.

También, pensó con pesadez, necesitaba arreglar un funeral.

.

Itachi estaba sentado en el suelo de la habitación privada de su madre revisando los documentos que había sacado de la caja fuerte. Había informes de negocios que tenían en la ciudad, los nombres de todos los miembros que componían ese grupo en particular.

Viendo los temas de finanzas notó que eran manejados por su madre, se sorprendió un poco, siempre la había visto muy tranquila y sin tener mucho que ver con la profesión de su esposo, pero supuso que era algo en lo que debían participar ambos.

Levantó la mirada para ver el rostro pálido de su madre. Ella era fuerte. Lo sabía.

—No deberías estar haciendo eso. —Su madre abrió los ojos y le sonrió. — ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Itachi se quedó en silencio, su primer impulso fue negarse, pero entonces consideró que su madre querría tener algo en que ocupar su mente en lugar de hundirse en la miseria.

—No pensé que tuviéramos negocios legales. —se levantó y se sentó a su lado. Su madre miró la hoja y se rió.

—No tenemos. Sería humillante para un yakuza.

Itachi miro las hojas en sus manos.

— ¿Y esto? —señaló los nombres de diferentes establecimientos.

—Son los lugares donde pedimos cuota de protección.

En otras palabras donde extorsionaban. Se quedó pasmado un momento.

¡Qué desvergonzados!

.

Ese mismo día cremaron a Takeshi.

Su madre se desmayó.

Pero todos los hombres y mujeres de la casa los acompañaron.

Fue cuando salía con la urna funeraria en manos cuando lo vio al otro lado de la calle.

Aizawa.

Con su ropa desaliñada y un gesto apretado miraba al suelo, daba un paso y entonces se devolvía como si no se decidiera, al final sólo daba vueltas entre ir o no ir.

Itachi sonrió con pesar. Ese chico idiota. Caminó aprovechando su distracción.

—Planeas ir en algún momento, ¿cierto?

— ¿Eh? Oh, sí. —Aizawa lo miró y entonces agachó la cabeza.

— ¿Es la primera vez que das un pésame? —intentó burlarse.

—Sí, lo siento, no soy bueno en esto. —El joven hombre respondió con seriedad, había ojeras pronunciadas en su rostro. Itachi lo miró y asintió.

—No creo que haya muchas personas buenas en esto. —inspiró. —Espero que no las haya.

—Lo lamento. —El héroe lo miró con sinceridad.

—Lo sé. —su voz fue ronca. —Gracias.

— ¿Puedes acompañarme luego? —Aizawa lo sorprendió con la pregunta. —Hay algo que necesito contarte.

— ¿Sobre qué? —No podía imaginarlo diciendo una cosa así en ese momento.

—El responsable detrás de esto. El verdadero.

* * *

...

* * *

_Hasta aquí el capítulo, sus comentarios me llenas de energía ultra, aunque aún no he podido contestarlos ¡Lo siento mucho!_

_Aprovechare para decir algunas cosas xD._

_Itachi no la está teniendo fácil, y no me refiero sólo a su familia. Nunca ha sido mi intención hacer de Itachi un todopoderoso héroe, y menos al inicio, es por eso que le siguen apareciendo trabas. No sé si está claro pero el cuerpo que tiene en este mundo carece de aptitud, en otras palabras, talento. Lo único que ayuda a Itachi en este momento es su conocimiento y experiencia; va a tener que seguir luchando para crecer y ser más fuerte, trabajo que ha mostrado sus resultados. También le he puesto límites, porque vamos, el chico es humano como todos, no creo en un Itachi que es invencible, ni ahora ni más adelante; fuerte, claro, poderoso, por supuesto, con grandes aliados, aún más; pero no, invencible.  
En lo que si creo es en un Itachi con la convicción de ser lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a las personas importantes para él._

_Pero vaya yo a saber con que termine esta historia :v_

_Ahora sí, un shot por cada vez que escribí Itachi xD_

_Y eso es todo, ¡Nos vemos!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Aquí continuamos con las peripecias de Itachi en este mundo xD_

* * *

...

* * *

— ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? —sus manos se tensaron, tenía ese impulso de apretarlas, pero eso rompería la urna donde estaba ahora su hermano.

—Me pareció extraño algo tan repentino, así que investigué un poco. —Itachi entendió entonces el porqué de sus ojeras. No pudo evitar sentir cierta calidez y tampoco podía creer que estaba empezando a caerle mejor el hombre con apariencia de vagabundo.

—Podemos hablar cuando anochezca. —miró la urna en sus manos. —Ahora debo acompañar a mi madre.

—Claro. —Aizawa le entregó un papel. —Es mi número, avísame.

Entonces se fue rápidamente, cómo si no pudiera hallarse en ese lugar. Cuando miró los números se dio cuenta que no tenía teléfono, usaba el teléfono de la casa cuando hablaba con su abuelo y demás familia, pero eso era todo…

Abuelo.

Las cejas de Itachi casi se juntaron cuando pensó en su demás familia, la veía tan poco que a veces olvidaba que existían. Cruzó la calle donde Iori lo esperaba pacientemente.

— ¿Dónde está el abuelo y los demás? —preguntó mirando fijamente al otro. Lo vio tensarse. —Habla.

—La señora…

—Mi madre no está en condiciones de tomar más responsabilidades— interrumpió. —ahora, habla.

—La familia Fugaku está decidiendo quien será el próximo jefe. —Iori intento ser impasible, pero le era imposible ocultar la molestia que le generaban sus propias palabras.

—Están dando a mi padre por muerto. —susurró entendiendo todo, ni siquiera hacían el intento de recuperarlo. — ¿Eso es normal?

—No realmente. —Iori inspiró con fuerza. —Lo usual es luchar hasta recuperarlo a él o a su cuerpo, no siempre por el jefe en sí, es más una muestra de poder.

Itachi asintió. Y lo miró de nuevo.

—No me ocultes las cosas Iori. Jamás.

Trabajar con información faltante era peligroso y no tenía ninguna intención de ponerlos en riesgo por una falla tonta como esa.

—Lo siento. —Iori bajó preocupado la cabeza.

—Mírame —cuando el otro obedeció continuó. —Entiendo que soy un niño, pero no soy tonto y tú tampoco, necesito todo lo que saben sin importar que tan secreto sea, ¿bien?

—Sí, joven maestro.

—Bien. —se dirigieron a la habitación de su madre. —necesito hablar con cada uno de los hombres y mujeres de la casa, y que me cuenten todo lo que sepan.

—Bien, ¿reunión general o en grupos pequeños? —preguntó, a Itachi siempre le pareció interesante la forma en la que Iori parecía entrar en modo trabajo.

—Pequeños grupos, si nos reunimos todos en este momento pueden interpretarlo como que estamos escondidos. —Y jamás haría parecer a su familia débil.

—Bien.

.

Itachi pasó el resto de la tarde hablando con el primer grupo de hombre, todos con apariencia ruda y agresiva, pero también todos tratándolo como si fuera su propio hijo o nieto. Algunos incluso lloraban en silencio de impotencia y tristeza.

Esto era algo que el responsable pagaría. Se prometió a sí mismo.

Aprendió cosas muy interesantes, cómo los espías que tenían por toda la ciudad, lo que hacía todo más complejo aún, a pesar de tanto ojos, nadie había notado esto, las posibilidades eran una traición interna o que el enemigo era tan poderoso y astuto que había podido burlarlos. Ninguna de las dos ideas era muy esperanzadora.

Por otro lado supo de las demás bandas, entre ellas la del anciano, una lo suficientemente poderosa para una molestia, pero no una amenaza, al menos hasta ahora.

—Bien, gracias por toda su información.

Una de las mujeres le besó la mejilla con cariño cuando todos estaban saliendo, otro le dio una palmada amistosa en la cabeza, hubo uno que incluso pellizco su mejilla.

Para cuando estuvo sólo se sentía divertido e irritado. Por ahora era algo que no podía evitar.

—Kazu. —el nombrado entró para acompañarlo. — ¿Puedes prestarme tu teléfono?

El hombre se lo pasó con calma.

— ¿Se va a encontrar con el héroe? —preguntó después de dudar un momento.

—Sí, parece que tiene información.

— ¿Es buena idea? —parecía no estar muy conforme con la idea.

—No lo sé. —respondió con honestidad. —pero en este momento, usaré lo que pueda. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Si así lo decide, lo seguiré. —Itachi se preguntó de nuevo si la lealtad inquebrantable de Kazu era correcta; pero al final sólo pudo aceptar que nunca lo traicionaría, personas con ese tipo de lealtad, se merecían una lealtad absoluta de vuelta.

—Gracias. —sonrió. Kazu sonrió de vuelta y le pareció ver algo infantil allí.

Marcó el número. Tomando un vaso con agua del escritorio.

—Habla Aizawa.

—Qué cálido. —se burló. —debería contratarte cómo mi secretario.

—Cállate. —la voz huraña sonaba cansada. — ¿Dónde nos vemos?

—Hay un parque infantil cerca.

—No puedo. —levantó la ceja.

— ¿Por qué?

—Si me ven de noche en un parque infantil con un niño pensaran que soy un acosador. —Itachi escupió el agua de su boca y empezó a ahogarse. Kazu palmeó su espalda alterado hasta que le hizo señas de que estaba bien.

—Interesante. —respondió con la mayor seriedad que pudo reunir.

—Ni una palabra.

—No he dicho nada. —Su voz sonaba tensa intentaba no reírse pero sus hombros temblaban. — Entonces di el lugar.

—Hay una calle con puesto de comida callejeros, pasaremos desapercibidos allí. — le dio la dirección y el la anotó.

—En una hora. —Itachi planteó la hora, después de que acordaran algunos detalles colgó.

—No puede ir sólo. —Iori, quien había entrado durante la llamada, habló con seriedad.

—Lo sé. — se apretó el puente de la nariz. —Iras conmigo; Kazu, tú cuida a mi madre.

—Sí joven maestro. —ambos estuvieron de acuerdo.

.

—Sospeché que tendrías niñera. —Aizawa no parecía sorprendido cuando se sentó frente a él en la mesa acompañado. Iori lo ignoró.

— ¿Qué quieres decirme? —levantó la ceja. El héroe sacó una carpeta de su bolso.

—Resulta que la policía está investigando a estas personas. —cuando Itachi abrió la carpeta notó personas de apariencia animal. —Son una banda algo nueva, _Animals, _no muy imaginativo el nombre si me lo preguntas, pero sus miembros son relativamente fuertes.

—Supongo que se aliaron con alguien. —miró algunos con rostros felinos, caninos, uno tenía branquias.

—No alguien, un grupo, uno del centro de la ciudad. —sacó una hoja debajo del montón. —Se llaman _Niebla, _al parecer uno de ellos tiene algún poder de ocultación. Lo que los hace un dolor de cabeza.

— ¿Por qué está interviniendo este grupo? —Itachi conocía a _Niebla, _eran la banda criminal más grande de la ciudad y ocupaba gran parte del centro de ésta. —Pensé que los demás grupos la limitaban.

_Niebla _era tan grande que los grupos pequeños y otros no tan pequeños se unieron contra ellos para mantenerlos a raya, de no ser así ya habrían sido 'tragados' a estas alturas. Y aunque lo lograban, eran un límite bastante apretado, si alguno de los grupos se retirara, era posible que el resto no lograran mantenerse. Así que todos se vigilaban unos a otros para evitarlo.

—Parece que alguien se cansó y decidió ceder a _Niebla. _—Aizawa sacudió la cabeza. —El equilibrio se rompió, ahora están empezando a invadir otros territorios. —Sus labios se volvieron una línea apretada —Esto no será bonito.

— ¿Cuál fue el grupo? —por supuesto tenía una sospecha, pero tener la certeza era necesario.

—Déjame ver. —Aizawa miró cierta parte del papel. — _Catarsis. _

Iori a su lado tenía un gesto muy oscuro. Por supuesto era la banda del anciano.

—Dudo que se haya unido a ellos por una venganza tan tonta. —Itachi martilló los dedos pensando. — ¿Tenía algún rencor personal contra nosotros? —preguntó a Iori.

—El anciano quería casarse con su madre, el anterior jefe de la familia se negó. —Se quedó en silencio ante la respuesta.

¿En serio?

¿Ese anciano aún pensaba en eso?

Es más, ¿_eso _aún le funcionaba? Su ceja se levantó y después sacudió la cabeza sacando los pensamientos estúpidos.

—Sigue sin ser suficiente para tal decisión. —el anciano tenía poder, uno no renunciaba a ello por algo que pasó hace tanto. — ¿Estaban investigando a _Niebla_?

—No realmente. —Aizawa sacudió la cabeza. —Investigaban a _Animals_ para ver qué nivel de riesgo representan. Entonces descubrieron su relación con _Niebla. _A su vez notaron los movimientos extraños de _Niebla _y _Catarsis._

—Una cadena interesante. —Vio el rostro cansado al otro lado de la mesa. —Pero no me parece que esa investigación esté relacionada contigo.

—No, pero conozco a alguien que lo está. —Itachi no estaba seguro de que eso fuera correcto, pero apreciaba la ayuda, aunque sentía que había algo extraño-

—Te agradezco. —se levantó. —Y ve y duerme un poco, te ves peor que de costumbre.

—Interesante que lo digas con la cara que tienes. —Aizawa también se levantó, Iori se alejó un poco de ellos.

— ¿Por qué me ayudas? —preguntó mirando al hombre, él nunca lo había tratado como un niño.

—No te gustara la respuesta. —no esperaba eso.

—Creo que puedo soportarlo. —estuvieron en silencio antes de que el hombre suspirara.

—No me interesa tu banda niño, tampoco tus padres, viven la vida que tienen como todos los demás. —Itachi enarcó la ceja. —pero hasta ahora no has hecho nada y ni hablar de tu hermano, que amerite lo que están pasando. —el rostro del mayor se oscureció. —Sólo puedo darte un empujo, si puedes o no obtener tu venganza, depende de ti.

—Hay algo que no me estás diciendo, ¿cierto? —Aizawa pareció sorprendido por la pregunta hasta que pareció decidirse a hablar.

—Los que saben de esto, prefieren que lo manejen entre ustedes mismo. —confesó.

—Quieren que nos matemos entre nosotros. —aceptó comprendiendo. —No puedo decir que no los entienda, en su lugar haría lo mismo.

—Tú tampoco estas siendo muy honesto. —Aizawa lo miró fijamente. Le sonrió en respuesta.

—Si algún día llegó a confiar en ti, tal vez te lo cuente. —escuchó como resoplaba y ambos se separaron.

— ¿Joven maestro? —Iori parecía preocupado. —Esto es demasiado serio.

—Lo sé. —no se sentía nada cómodo.

Lo pasado con su padre era una venganza, pero no parecían lograr nada a nivel de grupos, si le preguntaran diría que el anciano sólo aprovecho una oportunidad que se le presentó, en lugar de haberlo planeado a conciencia. Su familia estaba tranquila pensando que el problema había terminado, pero todo iba a ponerse mucho peor. Cuando _Niebla _empezara a apoderarse de los pequeños grupos también aparecerían lo que se rindieran e hicieran todo más complicado; y sólo había un resultado para quienes se opusieran… la muerte.

Para su desgracia, ellos hacían parte del último grupo, porque nunca se arrodillaría ante alguien que había matado a su hermano y aprisionado a su padre.

—Necesito una reunión grupal.

Esto ya no se trataba de orgullo o poder, no podía poner el riesgo la vida de todos a su alrededor ni la de su madre.

— ¿Señor? —Iori pareció sorprendido hasta el punto de que cambio el título.

—Necesitamos planes a largo plazo. —apretó su sien que empezaba a doler. —encuentra el lugar, la necesito mañana a primera hora, no podemos perder tiempo.

Aunque le gustaría tenerla ya mismo, su cuerpo estaba a punto de colapsar, y sí lo hacía necesitaría aún más descanso y terminaría perdiendo más tiempo al final. Decidió darse un momento, aunque no estaba seguro de poder descansar del todo.

— ¿Qué planea joven maestro?

—Tendremos que desaparecer. —pudo sentir la sorpresa del otro. —_Niebla _es demasiado grande y apenas estamos recuperándonos de lo que pasó. —suspiró frustrado. —el grupo _Fugaku _no nos ayudará hundidos en su falsa sensación de seguridad. — miró al hombre que parecía aún procesarlo. —necesito que confíes en mí. —sabía que su idea sonaba drástica para Iori, pero por ahora era necesario.

Aunque entendía que eran hombres de morir luchando, Itachi tenía la intención de lograr su venganza, y no podía morir aún. Esperó paciente y un poco inquieto la respuesta de Iori. Entonces el hombre se inclinó y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Yo lo seguiré joven maestro. Sin importar su decisión o el lugar a donde vaya.

Finalmente pudo respirar tranquilo.

—Ellos pagaran Iori. —Lo miró a los ojos con seriedad. —Te lo prometo.

* * *

...

* * *

_Hasta ahora había evitado ponerle nombre a los grupos, tampoco sé por qué, pero allí están xD._

_Creo que aunque Aizawa e Itachi coinciden en algunas cosas, no se consideran amigos. Aún no, al menos. _

_¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!_

_Alguien me sugirió una cuenta de twiter, pero cariño, no sé nada de twiter y dudo que me vaya bien por allá, la historia es muy nueva xD y yo muy torpe :v_

_A veces se me van letras que no son en las palabras, por alguna razón a veces intercambio la 's' y la 'n' y eso que no están ni cerca; si ven errores de ese tipo o directamente alguna horrografía, agradecería que me avisaran, a veces no las veo._

_¡Nos vemos!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero les gusta y lamento mucho la tardanza, había puesto días para actualizar, pero se me hace difícil seguirlos, ni siquiera puedo comprometerme ahora.  
Espero les guste._

* * *

...

* * *

— ¡Imposible! —por supuesto, lo que le esperó al día siguiente fueron negativas a su alrededor, sabía que sus palabras sonaban cobardes.

Y eso era algo inadmisible para estos hombres y mujeres.

—Sólo eres un mocoso, no puedes tomar esas decisiones. —uno de los hombre alzó la voz; se hizo un silencio luego de eso, muchos estuvieron de acuerdo con el arrebato.

— ¿Y quién lo hará? —Itachi había perdido hacía horas cualquier pretensión infantil que tuviera. — ¿Mi madre? Tiene todo el cuerpo vendado y no puede hablar sin llorar por mi hermano. —su tono fue más ácido de lo que el mismo esperaba. — ¿o tú? ¿Sabes algo que yo no? ¿O prefieres ir con todos a un suicidio colectivo?

— ¿Por qué no? —habló alguien más. —Así es cómo lo hacemos. Huir sería humillarnos y aceptar la derrota.

Eso recibió sonidos de aceptación.

Kazu y Iori a su lado tenías rostros oscuros, no muy felices por las palabras de los hombres. Sin embargo podía entenderlos, el 'cargo' de su padre era uno que se ganaba, él no podía esperar a ser bien recibido sólo por el respeto a Hiroshi, tratarlo como un joven maestro era una cosa, un líder era algo completamente diferente.

Se quedó en silencio ignorando las voces a su alrededor, pensando cómo convencerlos, pero cualquier razón que encontraba sólo sonaba a excusas, y tal vez lo fuera, tuvo que reconocerlo. Itachi nunca se había preocupado por el buen nombre o el respeto que le tuvieran, lo más cercano que tuvo a ello fue cuando estuvo con los akatsuki, pero ellos no solían tener relaciones con nadie más. El bajo mundo de Japón era relativamente más político.

—Joven maestro. —Las palabras de Iori lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, los rostros inconformes lo rodeaban. No podía hacer mucho.

—No los obligaré a seguirme. —pudo ver caras de sorpresa. —Necesito estar vivo para lograr mi venganza, y no lo lograré si sigo aquí. —se levantó y los miró con seriedad. —Quienes se queden, morirán o nos traicionarán para estar vivos. —Kazu se puso de pie a su lado. —Quienes vengan conmigo tendrán prohibido ayudarles o nos pondrán en riesgo. —Iori ocupó el lugar al otro lado. — Cada uno puede tomar su decisión, pero esta es mi advertencia, la decisión que tomen es definitiva.

Salió de la habitación dejando rostros sorprendidos.

— ¿Por qué es una decisión definitiva? —Kazu preguntó cuándo estaban solos los tres.

—Estoy seguro de que alguien nos traicionará llegado el momento. —Itachi no se sentía cómodo con lo que había dejado atrás en esa habitación. —no tendremos la capacidad de manejar topos. —su sien empezó a doler de nuevo. —Aunque haya quienes sean realmente nuestros no puedo arriesgarme, deben tomar una decisión y estar dispuesto a llegar hasta el final por ella.

Él no podría ayudarlos después de eso.

* * *

— ¿Estás seguro de tú decisión?

Aizawa no se volteó para ver a _Present Mic. _

—Sí.

Su acompañante y autonombrado amigo, no parecía sorprendido o herido por su mal humor.

—Pero, ¿Un niño? —lo escuchó sentarse. —era información importante, ¿y se la diste a un mocoso?

—Será más inteligente usando esa información que esos viejos estúpidos. — lo ancianos sólo intentarían asegurar su lugar, sabía que el niño iría hasta el final, tenía ese tipo de personalidad. Finalmente se volteó irritado. — ¿Por qué no dijiste todo esto antes?

— ¿Qué? Sólo confié en mi astuto amigo. —El hombre le sonreía. —Pero eso no cambia que es sólo un niño.

—No lo será para siempre. — volteo de nuevo, si seguía mirando a su acompañante intentaría romperle algo.

—Tendrán que esperar un buen tiempo. —_Present Mic _parecía impresionado. —No pensé que fueras tan paciente.

—Si tengo que serlo. —se levantó irritado, su día se había arruinado. —no vemos.

* * *

Itachi se llevó una sorpresa mayúscula cuando al otro día, la mayoría de los hombres de su padre decidieron seguir sus planes, había pensado que serían mucho más tercos. El par de hombres que lo seguía en todo parecía orgullosos mientras le contaban cómo estaban las aguas en el grupo.

— ¿Me perdí de algo? —Iori a su lado sonrío divertido.

—Parece que les gustó cómo les hablaste.

— ¿Son masoquistas? —Itachi no había sido particularmente amable. Había esperado que algunos se ofendieran y dieran un paso atrás, no esto.

—Tal vez. —Kazu se acercó a su otro lado. —Puede que seas pequeño e incluso un niño, pero eres tan tenaz como tu padre.

—Eso es algo que ellos pueden respetar. —Iori finalizó.

_Raros. _

Asintió aliviado, raros o no, era un tema menos del cual preocuparse; no quería ver morir a todos esos hombres, aunque le llevaran la contraria e incluso si fueran groseros con él, no quería que murieran, eran hombres fieles a su padre, y merecían su respeto.

—Perfecto, ¿está todo listo? —caminó de nuevo a la sala de reunión. —Necesito dar las tareas lo más rápido que podamos. Cada día que pase estamos en peligro.

—Sí joven maestro.

Tanto Kazu como Iori parecían entender el nivel de gravedad.

El grupo que lo esperó era bastante grande como había predicho Iori, faltaban algunas personas pero no era algo que pudiera cambiar.

—Bien, empecemos.

* * *

Pero debió saberlo, nada sería sencillo.

Esa noche todas las familias yakuzas de la ciudad recibieron un 'regalo', la familia Fugaku no fue la excepción.

Itachi sintió como si su mundo que ya estaba de cabeza había girado de nuevo, con igual brusquedad y crueldad.

—Joven maestro... — Iori abrió de nuevo la boca pero no pudo decir nada, sus ojos rojos delataban su aparente calma.

Kazu hacía rato había salido de la habitación, aunque era más correcto decir que lo habían sacado a la fuerza temiendo que su reacción afectara aún más a Itachi.

Él mismo se veía tranquilo, como si la caja que había en su escritorio no contuviera la cabeza de su padre, como si no supiera que las demás partes de él estaban en los escritorios de las otras bandas de la ciudad, como una advertencia para quienes pensaran llevar la contraria.

Sus manos temblaban, las había apretado con fuerza hasta que la sangre goteaba al suelo, ni él ni nadie en la habitación le tomó importancia.

Por un momento realmente consideró seguir la idea inicial de los hombres de su padre y sólo ir en un ataque suicida. Pero la parte racional que lo había acompañado desde su vida anterior le insistía en que no lograría nada así, ni siquiera venganza.

— ¿El plan es el mismo? —Iori habló con voz monótona, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que su rabia había llegado al punto en que no sabía cómo manejarse.

Itachi no miró los ojos de nadie, pensando en las expresiones de anhelo de seguir un ataque loco que los llevaría a una muerte temprana, su respuesta no sería muy bien recibida.

—Sí. —Esa sola palabra paso como lija por su garganta; suspiró sintiendo como si su energía se drenara después de hacer algo que no quería pero debía hacer.

—Bien. —los ojos que había cerrado se abrieron con sorpresa, los rostros que había esperado ansiosos de sangre lo miraban con ojos solemnes.

— ¿Qué? —se sintió tonto cuando lo dijo pero no era la reacción que pensó que tendrían.

—Aunque siguiéramos al jefe hasta el infierno, sigue siendo tu padre. —Iori le dio una sonrisa forzada— si incluso tú puedes tener la cabeza clara en este momento, nosotros no deberías defraudarte.

—No creo que tenga la cabeza clara. —su voz sonó ronca. Iori asintió.

—Lo sé. —puso una mano en su cabeza, la palma cubrió toda la parte superior recordándole lo pequeño que era aún. —ve a descansar, aunque sé que quieres hacerlo, déjame darle la noticia a tu madre.

Itachi sentía que era su responsabilidad, pero viendo el rostro preocupado de todos a su alrededor se permitió, aunque tal vez no se lo mereciera, esta indulgencia.

—Gracias.

Iori pareció aflojar su gesto tenso ante su palabra.

—Descansa.

* * *

Itachi por supuesto no pudo dormir, pasó la noche en la habitación de una casa de seguridad.

Cambiando su plan, permitiéndose modificar ciertas cosas que habría necesitado para intentar liberar a su padre, con pesar dejó de lado esas ideas, sabiendo que necesitaba centrarse en lograr que su madre encontrara algo por lo cual querer seguir viviendo.

Para su inquietud no estaba muy seguro de que él fuera suficiente para que ella quisiera reponerse.

Si bien en cualquier otra circunstancia lo habría pensado, con los golpes continuos que su madre había recibido en las últimas horas, ya no estaba tan seguro.

—Joven amo. — la voz de Kazu lo sacó de sus pensamientos, notando que los rayos de sol entraban sutilmente a la habitación.

—Sigue. —cuando Kazu entró seguido de Iori se dio cuenta de que se había confiado por la voz que escuchó.

Cuando el par lo vio sentado en una cama sin signos de haber sido usada, con la misma ropa del día anterior y con unas más que posibles bolsas bajo los ojos, incluso el afable Kazu tuvo su rostro oscurecido. Iori por otro lado era más directo.

—Joven amo. —se acercó y lo miró con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos. —Creo que la última palabra que dije anoche fue 'descansa', ¿estoy en lo correcto?

Itachi estaba tenso como si hubiera hecho una travesura y lo habían descubierto; pensando sobre ello, la situación era algo así.

—Bueno, sí. —su voz se hizo suave cuando terminó la segunda palabra.

—Entonces respóndeme. —su sonrisa se veía aún más falsa. — ¿descansó?

—… ¿tal vez? —su respuesta, que sonó como una pregunta, pareció irritar más al par.

—Espero que ésta sea la última vez. —Iori habló con seriedad. —si ocurre de nuevo, me meteré en la cama hasta que se duerma.

—Eso sería incómodo y tampoco podría… dormir. —Itachi se sentía un poco avergonzado de que su voz se perdiera de nuevo, no sabía el nivel de sano respeto que le tenía a Iori, era como un abuelo que cuando hablaba lo escuchabas aunque no gritara, sólo que a Iori le faltaban unos 40 años para verse como un abuelo.

— ¿Entendido? —su voz lo devolvió a la realidad.

—Sí señor. —su respuesta fue instantánea y entonces lo miró con algo parecido a la queja. —se supone que soy el joven maestro acá, ¿sabes?

Kazu se rio desde la puerta llamando su atención.

—Él te obedecerá y seguirá en todo, pero tu salud es primero, incluso que tus deseos. —se acercó y le dio una palmada suave que lo sacudió. —Estarás cansado pero no podemos dejarte dormir, tienes que acompañar a tu madre.

El gesto de Itachi se apretó de nuevo. Asintió con desgano.

—Estaré allí en un momento.

Entró al baño bajo las miradas preocupadas, se roció agua en el rostro con pensamientos amargos.

Por mucho que quisiera la realidad no cambiaría, ya había pasado por eso, horas, días y semanas de desear que todo fuera un mal sueño de esperar despertar y ver la cara agria de su padre, la amable de su madre y la inocente de su hermano.

Pero desearlo no había cambiado nada.

Y ésta vez tampoco lo haría.

Se miró al espejo, su infantil rostro se veía inusualmente serio, casi enojado.

— ¿Joven maestro? —la voz preocupada de Kazu llamó desde la puerta.

—Un momento. —siguió mirando al espejo.

Ese día iniciaría su plan de venganza, no estaba cerca, pero lo lograría. Había aprendido a tener paciencia.

* * *

...

* * *

_Y aquí termina el capítulo, también termina la primera parte de esta historia, ¿supongo que es el primer arco?  
Demoré más de lo que tenía planeado en un inicio para que Itachi creciera, en primer lugar no tenía planes de hacer de su infancia algo muy profundo, pero el camino por el que fue acabó gustándome.  
Debo decir que dude mucho sobre hacer o no hacer ese último golpe a Itachi, pensé que eran demasiadas cosas malas para pasar, pero también pensé que la vida no funciona así, las cosas malas no dejan de pasar porque sea demasiado o no, y al final este fue el resultado.  
Aún no decido cuántos años pasarán, así que ese dato lo descubrirán la próxima vez.  
¡Nos leemos!_


End file.
